A crying slytherin
by MorbidlyDisturbed
Summary: Slash.Rated for incest, rape, sexual content, mild violence Harry never thought that Draco Malfoys life could be anything less then perfect, he had money, a family, no worries..right? Boy, did it mentally bash Harry's speculations on it's ass when he walk
1. Chapter one: Tower

Rated for incest, rape, sexual content, mild violence

Harry never thought that Draco Malfoys life could be anything less then perfect, he had money, a family, no worries ...right? Boy, did it mentally bash Harry's speculations on it's ass when he walked in on a little father/son visit in a secret tower top at Hogwarts. DM/HP slash

Chapter One

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star..."

Draco Malfoy sighed, he had better shut it before his father arrived, if he decided to come tonight. Draco smirked, imagining his fathers reaction upon hearing his son singing muggle bedtime songs. Not that Draco knew many to begin with.

Draco was laying down on the stone bench that connected to the wall of an open tower, at Hogwarts.

Thankfully the tower was surrounded by wards so the cold mid-November weather didn't sink its claws in to Draco's some what sensitive skin, even so he rapped his charmed-warm blanket tighter around himself and prayed his father didn't show...praying, begging, same thing right?

Draco closed his eyes in dread as he thought of his father's visits,. Wait, no, he didn't want to think of his father, not now. He pushed the memories to the back of his mind began to wander to Quidditch, he had been so close to catching the snitch at his last match against Gryffindor, if only damn potter-

Draco snapped his eyes open and he sat up, his eyes searched the tower, he could feel someone watching him...Draco frowned, no one was there...

Maybe he should have brought his wand from Gryffindor tower. Harry sigh dramatically as he ran a hand through his dark, messy hair and clenched the invisibility cloak around himself more securely. Harry headed down the silent hallway in the direction of his favorite place, to think. He was pretty damn sure Dumbledore knew about his late night walk but did nothing to discourage them, after all even the savour of the wizard world needed some time alone right?

Though he was grateful to Ron and Hermione for all their worry and caring, he needed space. Since the summer when Sirius' name was cleared, Harry had been constantly surrounded by the older wizard and Remus along with the Weasely's. Not that Harry didn't love the fact that he got to live with his godfather but-

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, what...

"Little star..." a voice echoed off the walls.

Harry slowly followed where he thought the voice came from, right in to his secret tower. Harry's jaw dropped when he saw Draco Malfoy snap his eyes open and sit up to search the tower from where he had been laying on the stone bench.

'What is he doing here!' Harry thought, outraged that his special place was being invaded by his rival, bastard. Harry took a step forward as Draco walked unknowingly towards him.

"Is anyone there?" Draco whispered.

No answer.

Draco sighed in relief, maybe if his father didn't come, he could spend the night under the stars. This had become a habit since the summer, the stars had been his escape since his father had found torturing him in other ways much more enjoyable then the crucius curse.

Thud.

Draco spun around to find himself staring directly in to the intense grey eyes of his father, Lucius was standing not five feet from Draco.

Shit.


	2. Chapter two: Unexpected revelations

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters.  
Unexpected revelations Chapter Two

"No hello for your father?" Lucius smirked, setting his broom against the wall of the open tower.

"Hell..hello father."

"That's better, come here, Draco, one might think you were afraid of me." Lucius gestured to Draco with his hand.

Draco hesitated, but quickly walked forward when he caught the impatient glint in his fathers eyes, he came to a stop a few feet away from where his father stood.

Lucius roughly pulled Draco closer to him and studied his features for a moment before running a finger down Draco's soft, pale cheek. Draco shivered in disgust and willed himself not to pull away.

Harry had been startled by Lucius' arrival,when he had been about to play a few pranks on Draco. Now he was gaping at Lucius' almost...intimate gesture.

-

Draco closed his eyes tightly when Lucius' hand continued from his cheek down to the back of his neck.

Lucius, all the while was drinking in the beautiful boys face and body with hungry eyes, then he leaned down to kiss the boys lips when Draco's eyes flew open and he jerked back.

"No! Don't ever do that" he gasped.

Lucius, angered by Draco's reaction, grabbed him harshly by his pale blond hair. Lucius knew better then to try to force the kiss on him, that was something the boy never tolerated, of all the things Draco kept quiet about he would tell all if Lucius kissed him. And Lucius didn't want a struggle tonight.

"Face the wall." He snarled. He gave Draco a forceful shove towards the bench. "Knees up Draco."

Draco placed his hands on the cold brick ledges and looked out over Hogwarts property as he pulled his legs up to kneel on the bench.

Lucius came up behind him and pulled at his school robes, after it fell to the ground he reached in front of Draco to open his trousers, yanking them to the knees.

Slowly Harry closed his mouth, though he wasn't able to tear his eyes from the two figures in front of him. Surely this was not what it looked like, he couldn't be seeing this, Lucius couldn't be...doing that...surely.

Lucius unzipped his own pants and grabbed one of Draco's hands and guided it against his groin, he was already semi-hard with anticipation, licking his lips, he moaned as he ran his free hand under Draco's shirt and up his back as Draco whimpered. Lucius tightened Draco's hand around himself, God he loved to hear Draco's quiet protests. He suddenly shoved the hand away and pulled Draco's hips back against him as he positioned himself.

Draco felt cold run through his veins when he realized his father didn't mutter his usual lubrication spell. It hurt well enough with the lube, he sure as hell wasn't going to find out what it was like without it, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"You might hurt me without the lube, I'll have to go to Madam Pomfrey, she'll raise too many questions."

Lucius paused as he contemplated this, then grudgingly he pulled out his wand and said the lubrication spell, only to thrust in to Draco a second later.

Draco cried out in pain, bitting his lip to shut himself up. Lucius reached up to grab his son's hair as he thrust himself oh-so not very gently, hoping to hear another sound of pain. Draco had once again lost himself in the stars.

Harry's mind was running a thousand thoughts per second, but only one made itself clear.

'DO SOMETHING!'

Without his wand Harry couldn't risk confronting Lucius, nor could he alert him to the fact that someone might have seen them by making noise, otherwise Lucius might panic and harm Draco. So he had only one other option. Dumbledore.

Harry turned quickly and left the tower, when he reached the hallway he broke in to a run towards Dumbledores office. When he was finally close enough he shouted the password.

The Gargoyle moved and Harry jumped on the stairs as they shifted, when he reached the top he threw open the office door and burst in to the room.

"Harry"  
Harry looked up to see Dumbledore sitting at his desk, Harry leaned over to catch his breath.

"Sir gasp Lucius.. Malfoy gasp/cough hurting Draco gasp need..to hurry!"

Dumbledore quickly stood up and swept out of the room and down the stairs, one arm draped around Harry's shoulder.

"Hurting how?"

Harry grimaced "Raping" he said quietly, he lead the way back to the tower as he began to re-tell what he saw.

After Lucius was finished with Draco he was quick to leave, seems his dear daddy had a certain black robed meeting to attend. Not that Draco was anxious to spend any quality time with him.

Draco resumed the position he had been laying in before Lucius arrived, only this time he was a bit sore. He stared up at one specific star for what seemed an eternity and refused to focus on all the emotions that came with this rape...or any of the other ones.

"Mr.Malfoy." The gentle voice pulled Draco out of his blank thoughts, turning his head the side he caught sight of Dumbledore and Harry Potter standing near the entrance of the tower, both wearing the same worried expressions.

Dumbledore spoke again,

"Mr.Malfoy, I'd like you to come to the infirmary, if you please."

It was not a request. 


	3. Chapter three: Panic

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.

Panic Chapter 3

"Th- the infirmary? Draco asked, slowly standing up.

Dumbledore frowned slightly.

"Mr.Potter here, seems to have witnessed some rather vulgar assaults against you, Draco...." he paused, letting his words slink in.

Draco paled noticeably, a cold chill ran through his body when he understood just what assaults Dumbledore meant. He started to shake his head in denial. Draco realized Dumbledore was speaking again.

"........afraid your going to have to take some tests, after which we will have to discuss what is going to happen."

Dracos lips formed in protest but no sound came from them. He cleared his throat.

"No, no.....i..." Draco didn't notice as Dumbledore put his arm around him and lead him out of the tower.

'this couldn't be happening, no this made it real, this meant that what his father has been doing to him since the summer was... was real, if someone else knew...' Dracos mind was frantic.

"Look, i don't know what potter told you but I'm not taking any of your damn tests!" Draco spat, he suddenly became aware of his surroundings, Dumbledore had managed to lead him three quarters of the way to the infirmary, which wasn't far from the tower in the first place. Draco turned to leave but Dumbledore caught his arm and gently lead him the rest of the way and opened the door.

"I'm sorry but you don't have a choice Draco, as your guardian i have the right to choose for you until you turn eighteen or leave school grounds, in which case your father's rights as your guardian are returned to him."

Harry closed the door behind himself, the infirmary was empty save for madam Pomfrey and Snape. Snape had been summoned on the way to the tower by Dumbledore who had sent a house elf to fetch him.

"you cant force me, my father wont let you, i wont let you!" Dracos breaths were coming in short pants.

"Headmaster, just what the hell is going on? and why is potter here?" Snape stepped forward. Dumbledore turned to address both Snape and Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr Potter is witness to a sexual assault against Mr Malfoy by his father. Poppy, i will need you to run some tests to collect evidence and heal any...injuries the boy might have, Severus, I'll need you to assist Madam Pomfrey in handling Draco."

Madam Pomfrey lead Draco to a bed and went to get some clean infirmary pajamas from her office.

"I demand to be allowed to speak to my father!" Draco shouted, his mind had been searching for a way out of this, but the only solution he could come up with was to bolt. He looked longingly at the door, but Dumbledore shifted in front of him.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy but I'm afraid your fathers in a meeting right now?" Dumbledore gave Draco a knowing look. "You may speak to him in the morning if you'd like but we really must do these test now."

Draco looked to each of the mens faces, Potter, Dumbledore, Snape, who by the way looked sickly pale upon understanding the situation, but Draco found no help, so he decided to stick to his first plan, he bolted for the door.

It was surprisingly Snape who stopped him, sweeping his feet out from under him, Severus held the boy tightly and walked back over to the bed and laid the boy down. Draco struggled the whole way, making it so the only way for Snape to hold him was to climb on top of him and pin him down by the wrists. Draco kicked and screamed for all he was worth, and believe me when i say he is worth a hell of a lot.

"Poppy, a sedative." Severus said as he put all his weight in to keeping Draco immobile.

"Noooo!!" Draco screamed, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. "Please Severus, please."

"I'm sorry Draco, I'm sorry you had to live with that monster, just relax Draco, no one is going to hurt you anymore, I'll see to that." Snapes gentle murmurs caused more tears, and not just from Draco.

Poppy had come rushing back from her office with the pajamas and a mild sedative. she placed the p.j's on the nightstand and kneeled on Dracos bed, prying the boys mouth open and forcing the liquid down his throat. the potion took effect immediately, Dracos limbs slowly relaxed, his heartbreaking crys lowered to quiet whimpers, his mind, though still traumatized, was far calmer then it had been seconds before.

Slowly Snape released his wrists and climbed off of him.

"i just." Dracos tear filled whisper was almost too quiet to hear. " i just don't want anyone to know." Draco slipped off to sleep.

Both Poppy and Harry wiped away their tears, then Poppy looked to Dumbledore and returned the authority to her voice.

"I think you should all wait outside while i do my job, you can come back in two and a half hours when the sedative wears off."

Snape had been about to protest when Dumbledore raised his hand for silence.

"I think your right, Severus, Harry, please follow me to my office, i believe we have the matter of Mr. Malfoys future to discuss." And with a sweep of his robes he was out the door.

Harry and Snape exchanged calculating stares, then both turned to follow the headmaster.

"You want to take this to trial!" Snape roared.

"Yes." Dumbledore said, not at all put out by Snapes icy glare.

"I thought you said you wanted to help him."

The headmaster raised his eyebrows.

"Locking his rapist in azkaban and freeing him from his father isn't helping him?"

"No, it will ruin him! Draco wont want to live if the whole wizarding world knows about him being a rape victim! Draco's father will disown him if he turned against him, what life would that be? no money, no family name, NO FAMILY?!?" Snape screeched. "Plus living in shame as the whole wizarding world turns and points? some how i don't think ruining the boys life is very helpful Albus." Snapes voice dripped in scornful sarcasm.

"Draco has nothing to be ashamed of Severus." Albus said quietly, Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Don't you think i know that? but that's not how he'll see it Albus, don't ruin him to save him." Snape said pleadingly.

Dumbledore shook his head. "So what do you suggest?"

"We handle this matter quietly, have Lucius hand the boy over to my custody. He'll keep his name and inheritance and be free from Lucius, after all its not unheard of for a parent to put their child in the care of his godfather."

"Godfather?" Harry squeaked.

Snapes head snapped around to glare at Harry, who had been quiet for the passed two hours after returning to Dumbledores office.

"Yes, Godfather and unlike your own Potter, I'm actually around to protect-"

"I think-" Albus interrupted, observing the heated glare Harry was trying to kill Snape with. "That is a possible solution Severus, but i still think a trial is best for everybody."

"You cannot force Draco to go up against his father in the public eye Dumbledore." Severus stated.

"No, i cannot, but i don't need Draco to testify against Lucius, I have a witness willing to testify" Dumbledore indicated Harry, who nodded, having agreed to it earlier. "And as soon as Poppy is finished we will have physical evidence of the rape, the medical report and the DNA results will prove Lucius had intercourse with Draco and he will be charged with statutory rape since Draco is only sixteen. Of course if Draco were to actually say the intercourse was not consensual then Lucius would receive a harsher sentence."

"And what harsher sentence is that Albus? ten years? and what about after that? did you ever stop to think of what Luicus would do to Draco? and if he doesn't agree to testify? it will look like he is having consensual sex with his father! your blind Albus if you cant see you'd be dooming Draco with a trial, the last thing he needs right now is your blind views on Justus! your trapping him!"

Needless to say Snape was a little surprised when Dumbledore sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Why don't we wait until we talk to Draco before we decide anything, in fact if I'm not mistaken he should be waking up soon. Harry, why don't you get some sleep, and feel free to take tomorrow off, you've had a trying day my boy."

Snape snorted at this.

"But....but what about Malfoy?" Harry stuttered, not really wanting to leave without knowing if the other boy was okay, strange as it seemed, Harry couldn't help but worry.

"Come by my office tomorrow afternoon and we'll talk."

Harry grudgingly stood up and mumbled a goodbye before strutting out of the office.

When Harry finally flopped in to bed, he wiggled out of his clothes and lie awake to go over the events of that night. He wondered how long Dracos father has been doing that to him. Dumbledore had been forced to re-tell what he had witnessed to Snape, who squeezed every detail out that Harry could remember. Harry knew that no matter how hard he tried to hide it, Snape felt guilty about not knowing about Lucius's abusive when it started.

The image of Draco screaming in the infirmary flashed through Harrys mind. The trapped look in his eyes as he looked to each of them for help....it was enough to make Harry ashamed of the way he treated Draco in the past. Over the past year the pressures of being the boy who lived got to Harry, and he found a way to release the stress......Draco.

Rather fighting with the fair haired slytherin, every chance Harry had gotten to wipe the sneer off Malfoys face, he had taken. Every chance he had gotten to grab the boy by his silky white arms, to pull his pale, light-reflecting hair, or run his hand down the other boys strong, lean chest he had......

WAIT! WHAT?

Harry shook his head and slapped himself.

'Malfoy is going through a horrible time right now and your thinking of.......things your really shouldn't be thinking about. Harold James Potter! you should be ashamed of yourself.' Harry mentally scolded himself.

'besides, even if Malfoy was gay, he has enough things to deal with other then his rival thinking of him in a sexual manner.....especially in a sexual manner after what his father put him through.'

At the thought of Lucius Malfoy, Harry felt a very rare rage build up inside of him.

'That bastard should be locked away for what he's done, to his own son nonetheless.'

Harrys hands bawled in to fists at his sides, his teeth bitting in to his bottom lip in effort to calm himself, he knew if he got too angry his magic would flare and he didn't think his dorm mates would appreciate being blasted across the room in the middle of the night.

He was going to have a very hard time going to sleep.

Draco lay awake with his eyes closed, not wanting to alert anyone that might be in that room that be was indeed awake. When he woke up it took a few moments to remember where he was, then shame flooded through his body, causing his cheeks to color. It took all his effort not to curl up in to a futile position and sob. But he was a Malfoy, he must keep his dignity intact. though even as he thought this silent tears streamed down his face from behind closed eyelids.

He had been able to live with what his father had done to him, really he had, but now people knew, no, not just that people knew, but Potter knew, Potter had seen him, his rival in such a defeated position, being raped by his own father!

Oh now that was low, Malfoy pride at its best. Draco mentally sneered. yes, he really needed to stop making sarcastic comments to himself and reserve them for the golden trio......only now he could never show his face around them again, not after Potter tells that bushy haired smart ass and the weasel what he saw, Not when he knew how disgusted Potter would be, the look he would give when he saw Draco again.....or would he be smug?

The embarrassment of the situation made Draco sob out loud, he found that once he started he couldn't stop.

Madam Pomfrey came from her office, she saw the boy laying on his bed, body shuddering with sobs. She quickly rushed over and gathered him in her arms, stroking his hair and comforting him with soothing murmurs.

Draco melted in to the warm embrace, soaking the nurses clothing with his tears. He sigh in exhaustion as his sobs died down.

"There, there darling, don't you worry now, I'm not going to let the headmaster do anything to stress you, your under a lot of pressure now, not unlike Mr.Potter and you don't need anything else but to rest."

Draco sniffled and pulled back abit to look at her.

"What's going to happen?"

"That's up to the Headmaster, but don't you worry now, Albus wouldn't do anything that could cause you harm-"

Just then Snape and Professor Dumbledore walked in to the infirmary. Dumbledore looked at Draco and had been about to speak when Poppy spoke up first.

"Albus, before you say anything I'd like to speak to the two of you in my office." in her stern voice of course.

"Very well Poppy, Severus." He gestured Snape in to the office as Madam Pomfrey gave Draco one last reassuring smile before following them. When the door closed behind the adults, Draco crept over to the infirmary door and turned the handle.

'Locked, go figure.' He thought with a roll of the eyes, he should have guessed Severus wouldn't be dumb enough to leave him unattended without some sort of precaution.

Well he tried, may as well listen in to their meeting rather then be left in the dark.

'I guess Severus forgot a silencing charm' Draco snickered.

As soon as Poppy closed the door she turned on them.

"Albus Dumbledore, if you think I'm going to let you upset my patient you are sadly mistaken mister, Draco is in a highly emotional state right now without you making important decisions about his life all in one night." he face was flushed with anger, her hair mussed, at 3 am one wouldn't expect much else.

Snape Stepped beside her as he spoke.

"At least let the boy rest before you tell him his options, headmaster."

"The boy needs to recover, the last thing he needs is an emotional breakdown."

"Please, would the two of you calm down? I will let the boy rest, I've come only to hear your verdict?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows expectantly as he settled back in his chair.

"Oh....well, in that case." She sat behind her desk and opened her medical report. "I found semen from the rape, i did test it but without his fathers DNA i cannot say whether it is his yet, though it did have matching DNA with Draco which means it was a member of Dracos family who committed the rape. As for injuries he was a bit stretched and there were some tares but all is well now that he has been healed, although...."

"Although what poppy? Snape snapped impatiently.

"Although I've found evidence that this has been going on for awhile, since the boy obviously didn't get healed after each rape."

"How long?" Snape asked quietly.

Poppy gave him a sympathetic look.

"Maybe four, five months, also the boy had scars on his hips, back, the palms of his hands and the back of his neck, caused by bite marks and scratches. My guess is the only marks not caused my his father were the fingernail marks on his palms......"

Dumbledores brow creased, Severus stared down at his hands. Madam Pomfrey closed the report and placed his hands in her lap and looked at Dumbledore in a very serious manner.

"So you understand now why it is so important not to upset Draco."

Authors note: yay! when its all typed out it doesn't seem that long. Please review, if only to say hi! 


	4. Chapter four: Comfortable company

Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters authors note: Wow, i haven't updated in so long, sorry, been having computer problems. thanks for your review DracoDormiens7 i didn't know if anyone was actually reading this story, i know, i know, and I'm sorry someone has already told me about mis-spelling severus' name. i could go and correct it, which i probably will do sometime or another but i just haven't had time.  
this chapter isn't really all that eventful but i hope you like it.

Comforting company chapter four

Dumbledore agreed to let Draco recover,he was given a private room that connected to the main infirmary. No classes until further notice and no visitors, the door was also charmed so that he could not open it himself and his wand was taken away just incase he had a few spells up his sleeve.

He had been there for three days without Dumbledore's presence,  
it was a relief to say the least, but he was getting restless.

Draco's room may not have been as big as his private prefects room in Slytherin territory but atleast it was heated, unlike the dungeons, and best of all he had a window.Perhaps thats what made it bareable.And as much as he missed his fellow slytherins, he didn't want to deal with pansy's annoying screeching, she would surely damage an ear drum if she knew why he was really here. The headmaster had apparently told slytherin Draco had been injured after falling from his broom. ha.

A few hours after lunch on the third day Severus came to visit him, he brought with him a few book, which surprisingly had nothing to do with potions. He also told Draco that he would be around if ever he wanted to talk. Draco had always relied on Severus, as a father and as a friend, it pained him not to allow himself to blurt everything out, but he still didn't know what Dumbledore had in mind for his father.If his father got sent to prison it would not be on him, Dumbledore already had the evidence so it was his fathers fault for leaving it. Draco had given up trying to deny it but he sure as he'll didn't want to talk about it. When Pomfrey questioned him, he only gave answers to a few of her questions:

"How long has this been going on and how often?" she would ask.

"Since late June. Atleast twice a week in the summer, maybe once every two weeks since school started." Draco would answer.

"Did he ever beat you?"

"No, not really, perhaps a slap or two during sex, or a bite on the neck.." He flushed at the bluntness of this statement.

She had already seen his scars on his shoulders and back from his fathers fingernails, he was relieved when she told him she removed them.

It was nearing dinner time when he finally picked up the books Severus left for him, he read the title of the first one:

"The world of muggles"

He skimmed the back and rolled his eyes and tossed it on the other side of the bed and picked up the other one.

"Muggle law, muggle books, great..."

He had been about to open to the first page when his bedroom door opened and closed by itself. Draco lifted his brows.

'Now i doubt that was just the wind.'

"whos there?" Draco felt the presence he had felt in the tower, when potter must have seen the exchange between him and his father... but Draco hadn't seen him so.."Potter?"

Harry had waited for three very long days to see Malfoy, he had to know how the other boy was doing but Dumbledore and Snape had said not to disturb him, Madam Pomfrey had told him Draco was not to have visitors.  
So he did what he always does to get his way, he went behind their backs...actually in this case it was more like under their noses. Hehehe.  
The sound of Draco's voice startled him.

"Whos there... Potter?"

Harry looked at the slytherin in front of him and immediately felt guilty, he pulled the invisibility cloak from around himself and hung it over a chair near the bed.

Suddenly all the anxiety of the situation came back as Draco looked at his school rival.

"...what are you doing here Potter? come to gloat? does mocking me at this point make you feel better about yourself"  
Draco glared but it was dimmed by the worried look that was mixed in to it.

Harry was clearly taken back by the accusation.

"No, why would i gloat? I...I..came to see how you were doing."

Draco scoffed.

"Why would you gl-..why?" Now he truly looked puzzled.

"why wouldn't you? after everything I've ever said and done to you, why wouldn't you want to throw i back in my face? of all the orphan comments I've thrown at you, of all the insults about your father...surely you have some about mine after..." Draco felt his throat tighten.  
"Just get it over with now and say what you have to say! Big bad Malfoy, raped by his own precious father, whats my money going to do for me now? This is your chance! say it!" Draco was now on the edge of his bed, fists clenched.

"tell me what you think of what you saw! tell me how disgusting it is! Tell me and look at me! do i make you sick? Did i deserve it? did i? did i"  
Draco was almost hysterical, tears glistened on his cheeks, he looked desperately at Harry for an answer, as if his sanity depended on it.

Harry stared wide-eyed at the broken looking blond, searching for the right words to console him, calm him but it was taking too long, he said the only thing he knew to be true..

"No." his voice barely above a whisper.

Draco stared at him for a long moment, shocked beyond words.

"What" he asked quietly

Harry cleared his throat.

"You don't deserve it Malfoy, nothing you could ever do would make you deserve it, your not disgusting, your not sick, your father may well be but you, your just a kid, just a boy really,  
you shouldn't have to think about these things, you should be worrying about grades and dates and what you want to be when you grow up."

Draco looked at Harry and sank down on his mattress, he wondered why he suddenly felt so relieved, why did he care what potter thought? but then why did he suddenly feel so much better now that he knew potter wasn't disgusted with him? Draco was still looking at the other boy,  
at his fierce green eyes, and his messy black hair, his flawless tan skin, why did he have to look so sincere? why did he have to look so concerned?

Harry sat down beside the blond and put his arm around Draco, he looked in to Dracos beautiful grey eyes.

"Mal-Draco...I'm sorry for everything that happened to you, do know that i would never blame you, as I'm sure no one else is going to should you press charges against your father, but it is up to you. if you want me to I'll testify as a witness."

"Why? why do you care?" Draco asked as he looked down at his hands.

"Because i know what its like to think that nobody cares." Dracos head snapped up to look at Harry, who smiled softly, Draco opened his mouth to speak when the door slammed open.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?"

Both boys looked over to the doorway to where Madam Pomfrey stood holding a tray of clean clothes.

"Mr.Potter! i told you no visitors! Albus is going to hear about-" Poppy stopped when she noticed Harry's arm around Draco and the look on Dracos face.

Harry realized what she was staring at and pulled his arm away from Draco, looking rather flustered.  
Draco surprised himself with being disappointed when the other boy pulled away. He didn't want Potter to get in to trouble for visiting him so for the first time since fifth year he pulled himself up and plastered on the Malfoy Charm.

"Come now Poppy, you wouldn't punish one of my visitors who made such an effort to cheer me up after such difficult time now would you?" Draco nearly smirked her trust.

"Well...i suppose if he's making you feel better..."

'Almost there' he thought

"Oh he is, infact i wondered if you might get the headmaster for me, i think I'm ready to hear what he has to say."

Poppy raised her brows, this was a definite improvement.

"Alright dear, if you ready feel up to it" Barely finishing the sentence as she rushed out of the room, leaving the door wide open.

Harry stood up.  
"Your really going to talk to him?"

Draco snorted.

"No" He walked out of the open door.

"But i thought you just said..." Harry followed him down the main infirmary.

"I did just say Potter and she fell for it, thanks." Draco opened the door to the infirmary and walked out.

"for what?" He suddenly felt uneasy.Draco Malfoy didn't thank too many people, if any.

Draco turned around with a big grin on his face, he chuckled at the innocently confused look Potter was giving him.

"For helping me escape." He then turned and continued down the hall.

Harry mentally slapped himself i the head. of course Draco had been locked in! he had tried to escape the first night in the infirmary. Harry trailed a little behind Draco.

"UH...Draco maybe you should-"

Draco cut him off.

"Nope."

"But-"

"uh un."

"I don't think-"

"Dont care."

Harry sighed, he tried.

"Where are you going?" Harry was at least going to make sure Draco didn't leave the school grounds.

"For a walk." Draco shrugged, this was going to be fun.He continued to walk as he spoke to Harry.

"To where? i really don't want to-"

"Listen Potter, you really don't have to come with me if your too scared, just say i fled before you could catch me.  
Its almost dinner so most kids are headed to the great hall, why don't you join them?" Draco smirked, Potter was so predictable, three, two, one.

"Wait! I...sigh fine, lead the way."

And lead the way Draco did.

"Wow, its really beautiful up here, Draco." Harry let his eyes wonder the sky from where he stood on top of a roof at Hogwarts. (note:I don't know if there are any actually roofs at Hogwarts but whatever)  
The stars had come out and Harry couldn't help but stare i awe, he felt so close to him that he was sure he could reach out and touch them.

Draco smiled but his focus was on Harry.

Harry turned to the silverhaired slytherin and smiled back.

"You really do love the stars don't you?" he asked

"yes, but what makes you think that?"

"I don't know...Draco.." Harry sat down on the floor of the massive roof. "That night... in the tower you were singing...where did you learn that song? surely you know its muggle?"

Draco came and sat down next to Harry and looked up to the stars.

"How i wonder what you are, its nice isn't it?" Draco sighed. "One of my nannies was Muggleborn, she used sing to me, she used to tell me to wish upon a star and that no matter what changed in my life the stars would always be there, and that no matter where i was in the world i could look to the stars and know someone else in the world was looking up at them too, so you were never alone if you didn't want to be..she also said that once you found your soul mate that they wold become your star and you wouldn't need the sky anymore."

Harry sat in silence as he thought of just how much he didn't know about Draco, he turned to Draco and gave a small smile.

"You had a very wise Nanny."

"Well what can you expect when dealing with me?" Draco smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes, still smiling. "only the best I'm sure."

Draco snickered."Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

Harry raised his eyebrows."For what?"

"For the past.."

"Oh."

"I wasn't exactly nice to you." Draco laughed softly, that was a major understatement. "But you've got to admit you didn't leave much room for friendship after refusing my hand."

"No, your right, i didn't but you were a nasty git back then so i guess we're even."

Draco took a deep breath and extended his hand to Harry. "What say we try this again?"

Harry, while finding this extremely amusing, took Dracos hand in to his own. He hadn't been prepared for the shocking warm sensations that spread through him when their skin connected.

Dracos eyes widened slightly, as he felt it too.

They sat in comfortable silence, hand in hand, both studying each other and wondering how, after so may years of animosity, that they could feel so...good in each others company.

A thought came to Draco, Had he ever Hated Harry Potter? Not really...was jealous of? Hell yes. Though its not something he liked to admit,even to himself. He suddenly felt it was important to let Harry know this...well maybe not the jealousy part.

"I never really hated you Harry." He said softly.

"You didn't?" Harry wasn't surprised, he had been thinking along the same lines.

"Not even in our first year."

Harry smiled. "I hated you then, but i think it was just me wanting to blame someone for everything that happened to me, and well you were the only one who seemed to want to hurt me."

Draco snorted back laughter, Hell, if he could have done all those things to Harry back then he would have, given the chance.

Harry leaned back, looking once again highly amused. Neither one noticed their hands were still clutched.

"Did you just snort Malfoy?"

Draco stopped laughing and frowned.

"Of course not! Malfoys Don't snort."

Harry smirked, an expression that looked strangely good on him.

"Sure."

"Whats that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing, just the fact that Malfoys have a reputation of not being exactly law abiding and your putting snorting in the category of things not to admit. Yet i just saw you snort so either you admit it or i might have to tell some of your slytherin friends, say pansy for instance,  
that i saw a Malfoy snort."

"...They'll never believe you..."

Harry's smirk darkened.

"Alright alright i snorted! Man, Harry, some Gyffindor you are."

Harry stuck out his tongue, Squealing when Draco reached out to grab it.

"You squeal like a girl."

"And you don't?"

"No i don't." Draco said in a superior voice.

"We'll see about that." Harry pulled Draco on his back and proceeded to tickle the life out of Draco, who by the way DID squeal like a girl.

Both boys later lay back on the roof to catch their breaths, giggling (in a most manly way of course...) Harry turned his head to look at Draco.

"I think we'd better get back, Poppy's probably sent out a search."

"Crap, i forgot about that, come on then." Draco hopped up and pulled Harry to his feet. They headed back to the infirmary to face the wrath of Madam Pomfrey.

End chapter four. 


	5. Chapter five: Lucius's face, meet Severu...

Authors note: Thanks BiohazrdusMatrial3, your review was very encouraging. Whenever you guys respond i always want to update faster to see if you like my new chapter too. Okay I'm a little stuck for my next chapter so if you have any suggestions or ideas please don't be afraid to respond.

Okay I'm telling you right now this chapter is only actually two thirds done but I'm too lazy to type up the rest right now so I'll either make it it's own small chapter, or put it in the chapter after it...that didn't make sense.

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter characters.

Chapter five: Lucius's face, meet Severus's fist.

Draco waved to Harry as he shut the infirmary door behind him. The sound of the door shutting alerted the adults, who were huddled in the back of the room to Dracos entrance.

Draco took a deep breath and turned around, Madam Pomfrey stormed over to him, she looked as if she were about to explode, much to Dracos amusement.

"Mr.Malfoy, just... just where have you been?" She was trying to calm down for Dracos sake.

Very calmly Draco swept past her and over to his godfather, who as standing next to the headmaster.

"Just went for a little stroll is all." He relied lightly.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Draco..."

"What? i came back didn't i?" Though he probably wouldn't have had Harry had not been there.

"Draco you shouldn't have left your room."

Draco smiled cruelly.

"Oh? and why not? Afraid i might ruin the headmasters little plan to lock away my dearest Daddy?" Draco mentally flinched at the affectionate term he used for his father but they had the desired effect.

The adults looked shocked. So he continued.

"Because thats what this is about right? throwing the dark lords right hand man in to Azkaban? Will you torture him for information?Send little Harry Potter in while Voltemort is vunerabal? Heaven forbid i put your little plot in jepeordy."

"Draco..." the Headmaster started. "Thats not what this is about, this is about keeping you safe and away from your father-"

"BUT YOU WONT! I'M SAFER IN MY FATHERS BED THEN I AM SENDING HIM TO AZKABAN!" Draco yelled.

"Draco please-" Snape stared.

"No, just tell me what you plan to do and cut the shit, i don't need to be babied."

There was a moment of silence, the adults exchanged doubtful looks.

"I Don't!"

"Okay...Dumbledore, why don't you tell him your little plan. pointless as it may be, then i can tell him mine, to which I'm sure he'll agree." Snape smirked.

Dumbledore looked less then pleased.

"Draco, if we were to bring this to trial with the physical evidence and a very reliable witness, you wont even have to testify to send your father to prison, he'll be incarcerated for four to ten years... of course if you were to say that it was not consensual then his sentence would be increased."

There was a long moment of silence...then Draco exploded.

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE? IF I DON'T TESTIFY AGAINST HIM IT'LL LOOK AS IF I'M HAVING A FUN FUCK WITH MY FATHER! IF I DO, ILL BE A MARKED MAN! ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCK ME OVER! IT ISN'T ENOUGH I'VE BEEN ABUSED?"

Snape looked rather smug, giving Albus the 'i told you so' look, and wrapping his arm around Dracos shoulders.

"Well then i suppose we should get on to the plan that matters, no?"

Dumbledore was silent.

"Thats what i thought." Severus turned to Draco. "How about i get your father to sign you over to me?"

"How? he'll never agree.." Draco said. 'it wouldn't be that simple.

"I'm very...persuasive. Besides if he refuses we go to plan B." He waved in Dumbledores general direction. "Somehow i think his reputation is more important to him then keeping you as... " Snape cleared his throat.  
"your inheritance will be safe, ill see to that." Snape looked down, his hair sheilded his face so that the rest of the rooms occupants couldn't see the sinister look on his faces he pictured what he would do to insure the boys future.

Draco was silent as he thought this over. To live with Snape instead of at home, the home he had grown to dread..plus it wouldn't make much of a difference until the holidays. Snape would protect him.

"He...He might think i told you." He whispered worriedly.

"Don't worry about that Draco,He'll know your the only thing keeping this from going public."

Draco went and sat down on a cot, he was quiet for a long time. Could he really do this? leave his family? He wouldn't be a traitor would he? His father was the one that shamed the Malfoy name, he was the one who betrayed Draco...

"Severus..is...is this my fault?" he whispered.

Severus came to kneel down in front of Draco.

"No, Draco you have nothing to feel ashamed of, it was your fathers choice to do what he did."

"But why? why did he do it? i must have done something..." Draco looked in to Severus' eyes. 'why did i say that out loud?' he thought.

Severus frowned, he opened his mouth to speak when Poppy answered for him.

"Draco a lot of rape victims blame themselves for their rapists actions. You cant control what other people do. you need to realize you nothing to provoke the situation nor could you do anything to prevent it."

Draco looked down and nodded, though he wasn't quite sure he believed her words.

"Alright, when will you go see him?" He asked.

Severus beamed. "As soon as Dumbledore allows." He stood up and looked over to Dumbledore, who nodded his consent.

Draco jumped off the bed and made his way slowly back to his room.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't leave school grounds when you escaped from the infirmary?" Snape asked.

Draco pulled open his door and paused.."Its an option I'm leaving open." He relied before leaving the room.

Harry made his way back to Gryffindor common room.

'Did Draco really think him cruel enough to mock him in this situation? True he had been mean at times in the past but that was just for fun...maybe not for Draco.

"HARRY!"

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when Ronald weasley came up behind him and practically shouted his name in Harrys ear. Since that night in the tower Harry had, by the good graces of Merlin, managed to avoid his Two best friends. He had never been good with lying, so in order to keep his promise of secrecy to Dumbledore he...well lets just say when he saw Hermione in the Hallway the other day he ran like a bat out of hell in the opposite direction. But he thought at this particular moment bolting down the corridor would seem a little suspious, he was going to talk to them.

"Harry, where in gods name have you been? we've been looking all over for you!" Ron said.

'your always looking for me' Harry thought with a roll of his eyes' He turned to face Ron and Hermione and immediately he felt overwhelmingly nervous.

"Hi, um, I've just, um, i ah...got to go, see ya." Screw plan A, Harry turned to bolt just as Rons hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"You alright mate? i mean its been awhile, have you been avoiding us?" he asked.

Hermione stood behind Ron, arms crossed and brows raised.

Harry tilted his head to look at her. 'oh she knows something is going on, like a vulture that one.'

"Not,not at all, I'm, I've just been...busy."

Hell even Ron knew he was lying.

"Busy?" He asked

"Yep." Good answer.

"With what?" Hermione asked.

Damn.

"Um, you know, stuff." Harry forced words out.

"Really? and would this "Stuff" have to do with Voldemort?" She asked smartly.

Harry was slightly surprised, no one had even mentioned Voldemort since his disappearance after his last defeat. He didn't even think his friends would suspect he'd hide such a topic from them.

"No." he answered honestly. They could tell.

Hermiones brows creased. "Then whats wrong? what is it? Harry, you have to talk to us! you cant keep pushing us away."

Harry was beginning to get irritated.

" 'Mione please! I'm not pushing you away."

"But you keeping something from us, how can we be close if you don't even talk to us anymore, Harry?" She pleaded.

"I cant talk about it, look Ron, Hermione, your my best friends and i talk to you about anything. but i cant with this, its really not up to me. so please, stop."

Hermione straightened up in a huff.

"Fine, another way of telling us its none of our business." She shoved past Harry and quickly said the password to the common room, slamming the portrait closed behind her.

Both Harry and Ron flinched.

"Sorry mate, shes been a bit moody this week." Ron said.

They exchanged knowing looks before snickering. Ron patted Harry on the back and led him over to the portrait.

"Listen mate, you know you can talk me about anything. Ill be around when your ready." He offered.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said smiling. "Vomit green." Harry said the password, a tribute to the Slytherins of course.

They entered the almost empty common room. Hermione was sitting in a chair near the fireplace, pretending not to notice them. Just as Harry was about to walk over to her a tall figure stood up from the sofa and turned to face them.

"Remus!" Harry laughed.

"Hello Harry." Remus Lupin said as he scooped Harry in to a bone-crushing hug. "You getting hard to lift off the ground you've so much...God I've missed you."

Harry was thrilled to see his old DADA teacher. Remus finally released the boy.

"What are you doing here? Surely your not just here to visit me." He said, taking a step back.

"And why not? Seems a good enough reason to me." A voice said from behind Harry. Harry spun around to see his Godfather sitting back in an armchair, smiling.

"Sirius!" Harrys smile was so big you would think his face would break.

Sirius jumped up and crushed his godson in his arms, Harry hugged him back just as hard. He could feel Sirius's laughter thundering through his chest.

"How long are you here for?" He asked as Sirius took him by the shoulder and held him away from him.

"My you have grown." He murmured in surprise. "Oh, we're not sure, Remus is filling in for some DADA classes until Dumbledore can get a replacement. I figured it would give me a chance to see you, that and Dumbledore wants to help restore the wards at Black manor. So you can live in a safe environment or something like that, apparently he doesn't think they're strong enough." Sirius looked as if he were in struggle to both mock and agree with the Headmaster.

"So your staying in the staff quarters?...with Remus?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"um..well yes...you see Harry..." Sirius cleared his throat, fingers pulling on the collar of his shirt as if it had suddenly gotten tighter.

"Remus and i..well we're 'close' friends...we..." He struggled to find the right words.

Harry smirked. Okay so Harry might have let his Godfather suffer a little more but he didn't want to have to suffer himself by listening to either of them give him an 'when two people love each other' speech.

"Harry, i think what Sirius is trying to say is that when two people care about each other very much-" Remus started.

Close enough.

"Stop.right.there. not another word." Harry said holding up his hands. "I'm not a child, you can straight out tell me that your gay because it really doesn't matter to me. I think i can handle it." He replied, saying that last sentence mockingly and rolling his eyes.

Ron stood there gaping at Sirius.

"Your gay?" He asked.

Sirius turned to Ron

"As far as i know." He smiled, turning back to address Harry he said. "Well I'm glad your being mature about this Harry, I...we weren't sure how you'd take this."

"Well, it certainly would be hippocritical of me if i didn't take it well." He shrugged.

"...I'm sorry, what? Did i miss something?" Ron asked.

"OH Harry, finally!" Hermione gasped from her chair.

Ron turned on her. "YOU KNEW?" pointing a finger accusingly.

Sirius grinned. "And how long have you been keeping this a secret?"

"Actually I'm not surprised, i did find it a bit strange when i caught you eyeing that Seamus boy awhile back." Remus said.

"HELLO!CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME? I'M STILL HERE!" Ron cried.

"I was not 'eyeing' Seamus." Harry stated with indignity.

"Oh, come on Harry, you've been oogling boys since fourth year." Hermione laughed.

"Nobody ever tells me anything, why am i always the last to know? Hello?...oh screw this, I'm going to bed." Ron said as he stormed towards the boys dorms.

"Well i think its great that your comfortable with this, i only wish i knew sooner, it would have made it a hell of a lot easier." Sirius sighed heavily.

Harry and Remus chuckled.

"And what makes you think I'd want to make it easier?" Harry barely had time to finish talking before Sirius playfully tackled him to the ground.

"Your acting like children!" 'mione remarked. Remus smiled and waved to Hermione as he left the common room, leaving the two "children" to wrestle themselves in to exhaustion.

Draco closed the door of his room and leaned back against it. He closed his eyes, he was feeling more depressed then ever. He knew he couldn't keep pushing the feelings away, he had to deal with it, sometimes the overwhelming emotions made it hard just to stand in a crowded room. How had he gotten through this earlier in the year? Oh, thats right, denial.

Draco sighed and made his way over to his bed, he climbed in and shut the drapes around it. Pulling the covers over his head, he curled up and once again closed his eyes. He wasn't even going to try to sleep, it wasn't very late but he nothing to do but lay there. He scanned his mind for something to think about, And low n'behold!  
just so happens Harry Potter was the number one thing that came to mind.

Flashback:

Draco had been headed to the tower one night, late-September that year, not to meet his father but to get away from his friend/ex-bedbuddys questioning. Blaise had wanted to know why Draco had put an end to their ...relationship since the end of fifth year, last year. Both boys had always assumed their relationship would resume when the new school year started, but after the summer ended Draco refused for obvious reasons...not so obvious to Blaise. It wasn't that he was afraid to be touched, but he feared Blaise would suspect something if he kept suddenly disappearing in the middle of the night, which was difficult enough to hide without sharing a bed.

And well, who wouldn't want to know why this gorgeous blond didn't want you anymore? Blaise suspected, despite Dracos denial of these accusations, that Draco no longer found him attractive. The truth it was himself Draco didn't find as attractive, after all if his own father treated him like a whore then maybe he wasn't worthy of being the Malfoy heir. Was he even worthy or mudbloods? If not then he certainly wasn't worthy of the luscious Blaise Zambini.

In the mist of all his pondering he failed to notice the two speeding Gryffindors headed his way. The next thing he knew, Draco was in a tangle of limbs and frizzy hair.

"Oi, 'mione, you alright?" A voice came from somewhere on the floor near Dracos right. Draco sat up and began to untangle himself from the said 'mione and a very long legged boy.

Hermione Granger stood up a little clumsily.

"Fine Ron, Hurry up! we're going to loose track of him." She hissed.

The redhead got up as well, pulling the bottom of his robes from where they had flipped over his head.

"Oi, Malfoy, what are you doing here? Snakes belong underground." He said casually.

Draco pulled himself upright and glared at Ron.

"The last time i checked this was a rodent free school, Weasle, you would think with all the money the purebloods give that Dumbledore could afford an exterminator." He may not be worthy of Muggleborns but he sure as hell wasn't below a Weasley.

Ron flushed, first with embarrassment, then with anger. He took a step closer, he was pulling his wand from his robes when Hermione stopped him.

"Ron, stop this, we have to find Harry, I'm not going to loose him over a stupid argument between you two idiots,now come on, i think he went this way." She snapped.

Ron nodded and went to follow her down the hall, but then turned to look at Draco. He looked puzzled.

"No jokes about that one Malfoy?" He asked.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Jesus, i give and i give and i give, Cant i have a break every once in awhile? so needy." He said in exasperation.

Ron gave him a strange look before Hermione yanked him around the corner.

Draco sniggered. He started down the hall, in the opposite direction the Gryffindors were going. Still looking back to make sure they were gone, so as not to let them find the tower, he once again, for the second time that night, collided with something. Draco moaned and held himself over the "thing" that was Harry. Draco blinked in surprise.

"Potter?" He asked, since the other boy had yet to open his eyes. Harry moaned, his eyes flickered open to stare up at Dracos grey eyes. Draco breathed in sharply. He never could get over how intense Harrys eyes were.

"Malfoy, as much as you hate me, could you please reframe petty attacks in the middle of the corridor?" He smirked.

"Oh, but Potter, hate in such a weak word. But don't you worry, your death wont be in a hallway, or with me on top of you, as much as you may want it." He grinned, but only for a moment before he leaned in close to Harrys face, lips almost touching.

"Though i would be open to last requests." He said a low voice, a tone which can only be described as suductive.

Now Harry was the one to take a sharp breath. He gulped at Dracos closeness.

"You make it sound as if my death will be at the end of your wand." He answered.

Draco smirked and pulled back a bit.

"and what makes you think it wont be?"

Now it was Harrys turn to smirk.

"Stick to your potions Malfoy, all you'll be in the future is the next greasy potions master. Teaching snotty little Slytherins for the rest of your miserable life."

This little speech Draco did not like. He move his leg higher between Harrys legs, causing a flush to creep up on Harrys cheek, and wiping that smirk right off his face. Draco watched as Harry sifted underneath him, then leaned in so that his lips touched lightly to Harrys ear.

"You know potter, Honey attracts better then vinegar." He whispered.

Harry shivered. "Whats the suppose to mean?"

Draco sat up and grinned. "You tell me." He responded, crossing his arms.

"I don't know what your talking about Malfoy." Harry slipped his legs under Malfoy and stood up, looking away.

"You mean you don't remember all those times I've caught you staring? Don't you think I've noticed not all your touches are to hurt me potter?" Draco stood up, this day was getting brighter.

"Are you...are you trying to say i want you?" He asked guiltily.

"You wouldn't be the only one Potter, keep a leash on that weasel of yours. Are all Gryffindors as graceful as the golden trio?" He laughed as he headed down the hall to the tower, leaving the confused 'boy who lived' alone for his nosey friends to find.

End flashback

Draco sifted on his back. That hadn't been the first time Harry had reacted to his closeness, Draco chuckled. He decided to see just what type of closeness Harry wanted.

Draco wasn't nearly as self-hating as he was then, he even recently considered getting back with Blaise before he had been forced to the infirmary. But now if Harry found him attractive, he'd just have to have a little fun with that first.

Don't get him wrong, Draco was still healing, but he wasn't about to forgo a golden opportunity like this just because his father was a giant ass.

Authors note: Okay, so...how was that? i tried, Dracos a strong boy. hes just trying to move ahead and not let himself breakdown. 


	6. Chapter six: Lucius's face, meet Severus...

Chapter six: Lucius's face, meet Severus's fist Part two

Authors note: okay here the rest of chapter five, Paranoid dillusionist this chapter is dedicated to you since you gave me the idea that Lucius should get a little hurt, this wont be the last of it i assure you. .  
Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters

A scream echoed through the halls of Malfoy Manor. A handsome blond man lay on his side as he reached up to his beautiful blood smeared face.

"How dare-" Lucius was cut off as a fist connected with his jaw.

"How dare I? You fucking bastard, i should kill you for what you've done." Severus snarled as his foot slammed in to Lucius's stomach.

Blood splattered on Lucius's carpeted office floor. Lucius gasped for breath as Severus wiped his hand with a cloth. Lucius had been at his desk not five minutes ago when Severus came barging in and proceeded the kick the shit out of Lucius.

"What are you on about?" Lucius spat as he crept farther away from his old friend.

"Didn't you think I'd find out? Didn't you think at all? Of all the sick, twisted shit you've done Lucius, this is by far the lowest. I can barely stand to touch you even if it is to cause you pain, you sick fuck."

"What-" Lucius was cut off again with a punch in the face. His nose was already broken, a gory sight.

"Your own heir, flesh and blood. Not only a male, no, no that would have been accepted Lucius, but no, not only that but underage, which is itself illegal but your own fucking son! I mean i realize that your so far up your own arse to think that anything other then Malfoy blood is clean, but to...to..." Severus, unable to put his thoughts in to words, laid another kick to Lucius's ribs, which were mostly broken at this point.

Lucius cried out in pain.

"D-Draco, what did he tell you?"

"Oh, but Draco didn't say a word, he didn't have to, seems you were on display." Severus said in disgust.

"Display?...somebody saw us! who?"

"That doesn't concern you yet, heres something that does." Severus yanked Lucius up roughly by the hair, forcing him over to Lucius's desk, where he pulled out some papers from his robes and dropped them on the desk.

"Sign this." He demanded.

Lucius pulled himself upright and straightened his robes, as if blood weren't at the moment gushing down them. He looked the papers over as he walked over and sat behind his desk, he sneered.

"And what makes you think I'd sign these?" He asked.

Severus loomed over him from the other side of the desk and growled in his most threatening voice.

"If you don't, you wont have time to worry about this going public, because i will kill you Lucius."

Lucius barely reacted, he knew how to hide his emotions, but so did Severus, he also knew how to read them. Lucius was scared. Severus could just guess what Lucius was thinking: Doesn't it just suck when you leave your wand in your other robe? (evil grin)

"You haven't once used Crucio on me, so i see Dumbledore is getting to you, what makes you think you have it in you to kill me." Lucius said, glaring hard at the greasy potions master in front of him.

Severus merely smiled cruelly, he wasn't about to let Lucius know that Albus had charmed his wand to prevent him from using the unforgivable curses before allowing him to see Lucius.

"I would gladly rot in Azkaban to see that you suffer a horrible death after the damage you've caused Draco." Severus said in a low voice.

Lucius's eyes widened slightly, indicating his fear, so Severus continued.

"Of course He'd still be your heir, no worries there. The public wouldn't suspect a thing seeing as Draco is my Godson, they would think him in training, the next Hogwarts Potions Master. Dumbledore has agreed to the silence of both the witness and himself if you were to sign, i suggest you take whats given to you, you have a lot more to loss then just public respect and freedom."

Lucius nervously considered his options.

"I want to see Draco, it should be his decision to whom he wants to stay with." He stated, knowing that Draco would never go against him.

"No."

"-what?" Lucius had not been expecting that response.

"I said no."

"Your not even giving him the option?"

"Oh, i gave him the option, To send your to prison or to stay with me, he saved your arse Lucius, be grateful he is so loyal." Severus leered haughtily.

Lucius clenched his fists, he didn't have the strength to stand.

"One might think you want me in Azkaban,a traitor, Severus, i wonder what the Dark lord say."

"And i wonder what the Dark lord might say if he knew you'd been abusing a pureblood, one of the purest, in such a way that might turn that pureblood away from his leadership. One whom he considers to be of the highest potential, brighter then you at that age, Lucius, if i do say so myself. I wonder how your family line will continue without him. I do think it might anger our lord were our potential candidates for the dark mark driven away by their own fathers." Severus leaned closer. " You see Lucius," He laughed. "it is you to whom he might consider a traitor."

Lucius sat back in his chair knowing very well Severus was right.

"I don't want to loose my son." He whispered.

"You lost him the minute your stopped being his father." Severus nudged the papers closer to the blond. "Sign them, Lucius, at least do that for him."

Lucius looked up at Severus with defeat written across his face, He nodded and wiped the blood off his hand.  
He pulled a pen from his robes and signed the forms.

"I'm sorry Severus." He said as he stared down at his signature.

"Its Draco you should be saying that to." Severus said as he scooped up the documents and tucked them in to a pocket on the insides of his robes. "But with me as his guardian, you wont get near enough to tell him."

Not waiting for a response, Severus took a step back and activated his portkey.

End chapter five, part two. 


	7. Chapter seven: Mother dearest

Okay, okay. Forgive me. By the way, I've answered most reviews in my livejournal. I tried to avoid Hagrid and Dobby because i really suck at writing their accents...Really.So Im sorry in advance.

Chapter seven: Mother dearest

Draco had demanded to speak to Dumbledore, ha, when his little act of authority was ignored he begged, pleaded even. To no avail of course, Poppy might have still been a little pissed at him. After being refused release from the hospital wing for well over a week, Draco had decided that he had had enough. He was going to have at least one fucking day outside the hospital wing whether they like it or not. So Friday, just before Madam Pomfrey locked him back in his room, Draco managed to slip in to her office unnoticed, stealing some rather potent potions and hiding them in his room. Very early the next morning he developed a mixture that was the equivalent to an acid that could eat through wood. MUHAHAHAHA! He applied said mixture to both doors that separated him from the rest of the castle.

Now He knew he couldn't leave school grounds, least his father have minions watching over them, he'd be snatched up in a minute. So he needed to find a place to hide out, at least until he was sure that he could move about the castle without the staff noticing, where could he hide that no professor would think to look? Perhaps Draco would return the forgotten treasure to Potter after all. Draco slipped back to his room to get it before heading to Gryffindor tower.

Six thirty left Draco lurking around the portrait of the fat lady, after awhile he hid around the corner in a darker looking corridor, to wait for unsuspecting Gryffindors.

Harry woke up late that Saturday, only the younger years were still around. Ron and Hermione had already left for Hogsmeade, he had told them the night before not to wait for him.

"Stupid Snape." Harry muttered, climbing out of bed and slipping his robes over his pajamas. The greasy Slytherin had crept up on Harry during friday's potions class, while Harry had been ever so generously been commenting on Snapes some what rancid breath. Harry had been surprised he didn't smell Snape right off, but nevertheless Snape didn't take too well to the comment and awarded him with a ten point house deduction and a three foot essay on the texture of Gillyweed. THE TEXTURE! He figured that it would be better to skip Hogmeade and spend the day in the library, going over descriptions of the mossy plant, because he was sure that his own description of the stuff, after a brief encounter with it in fourth year, would successfully get him an F.

Harry was heading down to the common room with his books when his stomach started to growl, and he was pretty sure, with his luck, that he missed breakfast. He was about to leave through the portrait when a huddle of second years caught his eye.

"Oi, What's going on over there?" He called.

They turned to him with frightful eyes, and a mousey looking girl with frizzy hair came forward.

"There's a ghost outside the common room." She answered

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"A ghost?" he asked, they should be used to them by now.

"Oh, please, it's probably just Peeves." A boy said. "besides, you haven't been had the guts to leave the common room for almost two hours. It's probably gone by now." As the boy continued he directed an eye roll to the crowd.

Harry sigh and walked out through the portrait, leaving with the sounds of the girl muttering about hypocrites. He turned down an empty hallway and started flipping through his potions text book when about halfway down the hall he tripped. His potions textbook went sprawling, and the rest of his books simply landed under him, couching his fall with their sharp corners.

Harry turned on his back to see what it was that he tripped on. At first he saw nothing, but as he sat up, clenching his bruised stomach, he saw what looked like the bottom of a boot sticking up in the air by itself.

"They should really fucking re-name you guys, how about 'groundhogs', you seem to love touching your faces to the ground as much." The voice came from no where, but it had a faint drawl to it.

"Draco?" Harry asked the air with uncertainty.

Draco pulled the edges of the inviability cloak open.

"Is that your final answer, cause you could have another go if you wish." He relied sleepily, letting the cloak fall from his shoulders to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Is that mine?" Harry asked.

"No, i just happened to have one laying around the infirmary." Draco said with his regular sarcasm, even if it wasn't as stinging as it used to be. Harry's eyes fell to Draco's infirmary pajamas.

"Oh, no." He muttered.

Draco tilted his head and smiled.

"Care for lunch?"

About twenty minutes later:

Both Harry and Draco headed up to the stands that over looked the Quidditch pitch, levitating a picnic basket between them. The house elves had been eager to serve them, and jam-packed the basket full of sandwiches, puddings, pies and pumpkin juice. Dobby had even suggested expanding the size of the already large basket to make room for more food but the boys quickly declined as they already had enough to feed a whole class. They levitated the basket, not because it was too heavy but because neither wanted to be seen actually holding a picnic basket to begin with.

By the time the boys reached the stands they had already consumed half of the sandwiches. Draco sighed as he took a seat next to Harry on the benches.

"It's been too long." He said as he looked over the pitch, it had only been a few weeks since his last practice.

Harry smirked and elbowed Draco in the ribs.

"On with it." He commanded. Draco grinned and continued his story.

"Landed head first, covered from head to toe! I've never seen a girl so hysterical, She threatening to have the creatures skinned and hung from the wall in the Slytherin common room!" At this Draco practically rolled backwards off of the bench with laughter at the mental image of Pansy covered in the feces of Hagrids latest magical creatures...

"That's horrible!" Harry exclaimed, though he was unable to keep the laughter out of his voice.

Draco wiped a tear from his eye.

"Poor thing, wouldn't have her touch me for a month." He said.

"Oh?" Harry asked, sounding a little put off. He couldn't help but wonder just what kind of touches Pansy was giving him.

Draco smirked and said, as if able to read his mind "Totally platonic of course." Draco turned halfway around to shuffle through the picnic basket that had settled itself on the bench next to him.

"Oh." Harry said with a smile, which quickly turned in to a frown when he realized just how happy he sounded about that.

"I mean why? Pansy isn't...a bad looking girl." He almost choked as he said it, trying to cover himself. And to is delight, he did not visibly gag while giving Pansy, what was in her case, a compliment.

At this Draco abandoned his food to lean back on the bench behind him, supporting himself on his elbows.

"So, Harry Potter wants to know about my love life? What, don't the Gryffindors catch wind of gossip so high up on their towers?"

Harry faked a cough and looked away.

"I've heard one or two rumors about you."

Draco sat up straight and stared intently at Harry.

"And which ones didn't you believe?"

Harry shifted with guilt.

"Not too many seemed un probable...Except for one about you hooking up with Susan Bones in the library...That didn't seem-"

Draco started laughing hysterically and accidently put his hand in an uncovered pudding beside him.

"The Hufflepuff?"

"As well as one about you and a Slytherin orgy, and apparently some pictures but we all figured that if that was true then someone would have leaked the pictures, what with the school being so gossipy and all.."

"Surely those aren't the worst?" Draco asked as he casually wiped his hand on his robes.

"Listen Potter, lets play a game. You score a goal with the Quaffle and I'll answer any question you ask, and vise versa, deal?"

"Sort of like a combination of truth or dare and basketball, without the dare." Harry commented

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, but what would you want to know about me? Everything I do is publicized anyway." He said with a snort.

"Lets just say that you know a bit more about me then I'm comfortable with, We'll call this a safety net."

He answered with a wave of his hand.

"Well when you put it that way." Harry rolled his eyes and walked down from the stands.

"Accio." They both summoned their brooms. After a long moment two brooms came shooting from the castle, Draco caught his with little effort, where as Harry's was going at a faster speed, managed to yank his arm backwards as he took ahold of it.

"Ow." He whined, rubbing his shoulder. Draco silently laughed, all the easier for him to score.

Draco used an unlocking spell on the Qudditch equipment shed and stealing the Quaffle, as well as releasing the bludgers.

They both took to the middle of the pitch, about 20 feet in the air. Draco paused and gave Harry the once over before throwing the Quaffle up between them. Harry caught it and rode for the posts, skimming past a Bludger and throwing it through the goal before Draco could block it. Draco pulled up along side of Harry and awaited his question.

"What are you going to after Graduation?"

Draco laughed at the wasted question, though it seems Harry didn't think it much of a loss.

"I really don't know, one thing is for sure though, my father has definitely pulled me off the path of Death eater."

Draco summoned the Quaffle, being to lazy to actually go get it. They started in the middle again. Harry caught it again but it was knocked out of his hands a second later by a bludger and dropped in to the waiting hands of one Draco Malfoy. Draco scored with no interference. He pulled up next to

Harry with a smile, who couldn't look any more unimpressed.

"Hmmm, let us see." Draco drawled. " What could Mr.Harry Potter have of interest." He asked as he tapped his chin with his index finger in mock concentration.

"Just shut up and ask the question, Draco."

"Tut, tut Mr. Potter. Such manners. Why I should just wash that mouth out with soap." He declared with a striking resemblance to Madam Pomfrey. "Besides if i were to shut up then how would i ask the question? Now, is living with muggles really as horrible as it sounds?" Draco asked laughingly.

"Dreadful actually, though not all muggles are like that. My aunt and uncle thought maybe i would be "natural" if they surpressed my magic. I didn't even know that i was a wizard until i received my Hogwarts letter." Harry gave a bitter laugh. "Now adays even saying the word "magic" earns the maximum punishment. But i don't ever have to see their faces again, i can forget i even knew them now. As of last month I'm officially in the custody of my godfather, since his name was cleared." Harry said with a smile."I don't know who was happier, me or the Dursleys."

"Yeah, i heard something about that this summer. Some still don't believe." Draco's expression turned thoughtful.

"Blaise was saying how Black went to the Leaky Cauldron a couple of weeks after the announcement was made. Said everyone just stared, some even jumped when he looked at them. 'course when they see the two of you together they'll relax."

From the looks of it, Harry was rather upset over the way his godfather was being treated by the rest of the wizarding community. Harry wondered why Sirius never mentioned anything to him.

Draco continued in a hopeful tone in effort to lighten Harry's mood a bit.

"But it's obvious to everyone that he's innocent, i mean they have Pettigrew in captivity and all. I hear some of Black's old friends have started bring him gifts and begging forgiveness, i mean...That's a start."

Harry faked a smile, though he was still worried about the situation. He too summoned the Quaffle, god how lazy can boys get?

This time Harry scored, but he took a bludger to the side of the leg.

"Who was Draco Malfoy's first kiss then?" A smirking Harry Potter asked. This definitely lightened his mood. And maybe it would even make Draco squirm a little. Unfortunately for Harry, Malfoys don't squirm. Draco merely raised one of his perfectly groomed eyebrows and smiled.

"Adrian Pucey." He stated.

"You're joking!" Harry exclaimed. Adrian, other then Draco, was the only member of the Slytherin Quidditch team who didn't resemble an ape. In fact he was probably one of the most handsome seventh years in his year. He had graduated when they were in 5th year.

"Not at all, very good kisser actually." Draco said as he took off for the Quaffle, scooping it up and zooming back to the middle of the pitch. It took a couple of minutes for Harry to realize he was still sitting there in shock. He followed behind Draco and slowed to a stop. "So, I guess that answers the Pansy question." Harry said, still not fully sure he was hearing correctly.

Draco wordlessly threw the Quaffle up between them and made to grab it, but Harry swatted it out of his grasp and made a clumsy get away. Draco sped around and blocked him fifteen feet from the posts.

"Come on, you can make this can't you?" Draco asked with undisguised glee.

Harry tried to shift around the blond but Draco was too quick. It wasn't that far, so Harry wasn't too afraid he'd miss. Harry pulled his arm back to get a good length and threw the Quaffle, but halfway through his follow out the muscle in his arm gave a sharp jab from the earlier assault by his broom. It caused the Quaffle to be slung weakly towards the posts. It missed by about three feet. Draco dived to catch it before it hit the ground.He tossed it casually through the goal and came back to Harry, who was rubbing his shoulder and glaring for all he was worth.

"You know I don't even have to cheat, I think I'll just let your broom do all the dirty work for me." Draco said in a very conversational tone.

"Ha, fucking ha." Harry spat, making Draco's smile widen. Harry suspected that he was going to pay for his last question, if it was the same, well it'd be easy to answer. Cho.

"Well I guess i should ask the question then...Who was the last person you kissed?" Draco asked, leaning closer.

"er...What?"

At this Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Well surely the famous Harry Potter has been kissed...At least once?" Draco was slightly alarmed, i mean come on...

"Yes...I mean. Well i wasn't expecting..." Harry's face was turning a deep scarlet red, matching his robes.

"Come on then, my underwear is starting to ride." Draco stated with impatience.

"I...Colin Creevey." Harry sounded defeated as he said this, so Draco tried not to laugh. Though it was really, really hard.

"Oh? That's nice." A snort of laughter excaped.

"Oh please, come on then, who have you been snogging lately? I doubt if there are anything but apes in Slytherin as of last year."

"Hey! Blaise is not-"

"Blaise?"

"Well not this year but-"

"Zanbini? Damn."

"Well, he's okay."

"Okay? He's damn fine."

"Yes, I suppose-

"AHH!"

A loud pop sounded right in front of them, startling Harry so badly that he fell off his broom.

"OH! Dobby is so sorry, master. Is Dobby's fault. Dobby did not mean to startle you Harry Potter."

Luckly Harry wasn't injured in his fall to the ground, Draco and Dobby quickly followed and helped him up.

"Dobby, what are you doing here? Why the hell-

"Dobby is here on headmasters orders sir! Headmaster says that Draco Malfoy is to come to the Hospital wing immediately."

Draco and Harry exchanged nervous looks and collected their brooms, and headed off to the hospital wing.

They arrived at the wing to the sounds of shouting, though they could not make out the words.

"Man, I didn't think they'd be so pissed." Draco said, taking a deep breath and opening the door. Their presence was not taken notice of.

Harry looked around the door frame from where he stood in the hall, he could see the back of a blond women who stood facing the opposite side of the door. She, and the other occupants of the room stood arguing. Severus, Dumbledore, Pomfrey and McGonagall surrounded her. Dumbledore stood silent, listening to the women, while the others raised their voices in argument.

"How dare you keep me from my son, you have no right to keep me away-

"How dare we? You don't deserve-

"Scum, maybe if you protected him-

"-If you don't show him to me at once I'll-

"- You'll what?"

"Mother?" Draco murmured.

Immediately the adults stopped their arguments and the women turned around. She was beautiful, Harry had seen her only once before, at the tri-wizard tournament a few years before. Narcissa smiled and rushed over to her son.

"Draco, oh, Draco. There you are love, I've been so worried." She cooed, as she placed her hands on either side of his face and touched her cheek to his. When she pulled back she could see the look of surprise on his face.

"What...What are you doing here, Mother?" He asked cooly.

"Why Draco, such a question. I'm here because I care about you son. Your father confessed to me everything, Draco. Oh love, I'm so sorry." She looked sorrowfully at him and patted a handkerchief to her dry eyes.

"Now my little dragon, everything will be alright. We'll get everything worked out and then you can come back home-" She started brightly.

"I'm not coming home." Draco snapped.

Narcissa just stared blankly at him for a moment before looking away and lightly patting her hair to see if it was still in place, as if somehow his words would somehow effect her appearance. Then she started again, this time in a new way.

"Draco, everybody makes mistakes. Your father, he was going through a stressful time. But now it's over and he has realized that what he's done is wrong." She said, trying to make him understand.

"Mistakes? Mistakes, is that what you call them?" He asked her in a hushed voice. "So all those times...They were by accident? And by accident do you mean scheduled? Because scheduled means planned ahead of time, like they were. So everytime that father said to meet him by sending an owl a week in advance.. it was by accident?" Draco had tensed, but even in his harsh tone he sounded as if he were trying to make sense of it himself.

Narcissa closed her eyes for a long moment and took a deep breath, looking like she was trying to wash away all of the irritation she was feeling. She opened her eyes again, looking directly at Draco.

"Draco, you must forgive him for this, you must. Don't brake up the family line over something as small as this! Your father loves you very much, we both do. And I'm sure he wouldn't have done anything to cause you irrefutable damage." She looked away while saying that last part. "I really think that if you just come home that everything will work itself out, and then we can go back to being a family again." She finished, clasping her hands, like she was praying, under her chin.

Severus was about to burst. How dare she! He would have slapped that bitch to the ground if Dumbledore hadn't already been holding him back.

Draco's expression at that point was heart broken.

"Who are you? How stupid of me to think you cared. Don't you care? At all?" He asked quietly, desperately.

Now Narcissa didn't even bother trying to hide her irritation.

"What do you mean who am I? Of course I care, I'm your mother." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Not a very good one." Severus hissed. Narcissa glared at him for a moment, but then decided she hadn't heard it in the first place and turned back to Draco.

"Why didn't you do something before then? You must have known..." Draco didn't even sound pleading anymore, his tone sounded dull.

"Do something? What was I suppose to do, leave? Take you with me? And where would we go Draco? If you're not forgetting the Black fortune went to Sirius. Do you really think he'd help; he'd rather die!" She sneered bitterly. "We'd be out on our asses the moment I confronted Lucius. But fine, you know what? If you want to stay, stay. We'll just see what you get in Lucius's will" Narcissa straightened up, holding her head high and turned to leave, she had just stepped through the door when Draco's mocking voice reached her ears.

"Oh, but mother, didn't father tell you?" Draco sneered.

She'd stopped in her track and turned a bit to see her almost grown sixteen year old son. Ooh, she knew that tone of voice. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the dark smirk he wore. He walked slowly over and placed a hand on the open door.

"I. Get. Everything." He said before then slamming the door in her horrified face.

Draco swept past all the other people in the room and went in to his bedroom, where he threw himself on to his bed. The candles in his room automatically lit themselves. He felt sick, and hurt. His tears finally excaped as he buried his face in to his arms. He knew that the only reason his mother had had him in the first place was because his father required an heir, but for some reason knowing that his mother couldn't care less about him was just as painful now as it was when he was a kid. He feared himself alone.

Through his sorrowful broodings he failed to notice that Harry has slipped in to him room until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked up. Harry looked down at the beautiful boy with complete sympathy, Draco's cheeks glistened in the light from the candles (the room's curtains were not drawn as they usually were at this time of day) He appeared so innocent as Harry stared at him. Draco slowly sat up and pulled his legs to his chest, facing Harry, who sat down on the bed as well.

"Draco-"

"Don't" Draco said, cutting him off. "I just...Can't believe she' come here, with her little act...Her..." He closed his eyes, but he couldn't stop them, the burning tears that slid down his face. Harry moved closer, wanting to comfort the other boy, but not knowing how "I...I would do anything to forget, to wash away all the shame. How can anyone love me now?" He whispered.

Another tear slowly slid down his already damp cheek and for some reason, that even Harry didn't know, Harry gently placed his hand on Draco's face, and swiped his thumb over Draco's cheek to wipe the tears away. Draco sighed deeply and leaned in to Harry's hand. Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to Draco's other cheek. Draco's eyes flickered open as Harry pulled back. The act itself was not meant to be sexual. His eyes calmly scanned Harry's apprehensive expression before he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Harry's. Harry was shocked, and for a moment, lost his breath. But soon Harry found himself kissing back, and the soft kiss that it started out to be quickly became more intense. Draco pulled Harry closer, with his hand on the back of Harry's neck. Harry was a bit unsure as to where he should put his hands, so he placed them on Draco's back, giving him a chance to feel the muscles he had admired from afar.

Draco desperately deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue in to Harry's mouth and delighting in the moan the boy gave as a result. Their chests were practically touching, Harry wondered how they had gotten like that. Not that it mattered when Harry was running his tongue underneath Draco's, and his hands were sliding inside of Draco's robes, and were now roaming over Draco's pajama shirt...

Draco broke the passionate kiss in favor of pressing kissed over Harry's jaw and neck, causing the boy's eyes to glaze over when Draco began to lick and suck just above his collarbone.

The sound of the door being opened startled the two boys apart, both look guiltily towards the three shocked adults in the doorway. Severus's jaw was hanging, Poppy's eyes practically bulged out of her head. Hell, even Dumbledore looked surprised, he, of course was the first one to snap back from the shock.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and entered the room.

"Ah, boys, Draco. I must apologize for not knocking first, but we wanted to make sure you're not too...Distraught about your mothers visit and to tell you that Severus has-" Dumbledore gave Severus a doubtful glance before continuing. " escorted Narcissa safely off school grounds. The wards are in place should she try to re-enter. Also after you're second disappearing act I assume you are restless?" He asked with a wave of his hand.

Draco nodded, well aware of his sloppy appearance and giving Dumbledore a lop-sided grin as he re-buttoned his robes.

"Very well, I'll arrange you're release from Poppy's care, and your perfect rooms will be relocated just in case you feel uncomfortable with other housemates while you're adjusting again."

By this time Madam Pomfrey had recovered from the initial shock and was at the moment closing Severus's mouth, which had been open the whole time that Dumbledore had been speaking. But the second she had it closed he opened it again, this time to voice his shock.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? POTTER WHAT IN MERLINS NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He bellowed in bewilderment.

"Oh, Severus." Poppy frowned.

"Don't "Oh Severus" Me!"

Harry's face was so heated you would swear it was a sunburn. And while Snape ranted and raved, Dumbledore signaled for Harry to follow him to the main infirmary while Draco watched his godfather in amusement. The door was closed behind them.

"Now Harry...I know that when you're young hormones are, well...A big part of life, and it's wonderful that you know who you are enough to explore your sexuality but what you must understand Harry, is that Draco is having a hard time at this point in his life and I think that if he gets involved too quickly after his ordeal, It could end rather disastrous. I don't want to see either of you hurt, so I'm going to ask you this Harry. Do not see Draco. Do not explore a relationship with him. At least not yet, wait until he's had time to think. Can you do that for me Harry?"

Harry didn't quiet know what to say, this was not what he had expected from Dumbledore, not see Draco? He wouldn't say he was seeing him to begin with but did he want to? He could still taste Draco in his mouth-

Suddenly the noise from Draco's room broke through as the door opened and Severus came out in a rage.

"I think you had better go to your dorm now Harry, but I will need an answer." Dumbledore waved him off quickly as he tried to calm Severus, who was convinced that Harry was trying to put the moves on his innocent little godson. Draco snuck around the adults and walked with Harry out of the Hospital wing.

"Well, that was fun." Draco smiled, Harry wasn't sure if he meant their kissing or Severus's explosion. Harry opened his mouth to laugh when Draco suddenly spin him around to face him and pushed him against the wall. Draco kissed him, running his tongue across Harry's bottom lip as Harry parted his lips. Draco pressed up against Harry and ran his hands up the sides of the other boys body before pulling away and smirking.

"Well, I've got to go take care of a furious godfather, so I guess I'll see you later." And with that Draco disappeared from view, leaving Harry feeling giddy and not at all confused as to what he wanted. To hell with Dumbledore,

end of chapter seven.


	8. Chapter eight: Out with the old

Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters.

Note; Wow, I haven't written since March. Writers block? Thanks for the reviews, they make me happy, I was just going to continue the story in my head before. I know this is a poor excuse for a chapter, but there is a point to it. yay. Tell me if you hate it. hehe

Chapter...Something. Eight?

Out with the old Boyfriends, and in with the new ones.

Sunday morning, Draco lay on his bed, half awake and half asleep.

His mind drifted back and forth between pink bunnies, and clouds, and how absolutely annoying whatever that thing was slinking up his arm...Draco's eyes snapped open, and he shot up toto find himself staring directly in to a pair of very wide blue eyes.

"Ahhh!" Draco threw himself backwards against his pillows in a panic.

"Well finally, we've been here for ages." Pansy said as she sat back on his bed and smiled coyly.

"You wouldn't believe the prying we had to do just to find where your room was moved. Hell! I tell you darling."

"Pans, What the fuck!" Draco clutched his chest to calm himself. He looked around the room and spotted the brown-haired Blaise, who stood infront of the window, taking no notice of Draco's sudden consciousness.

Draco's attention was drawn back to Pansy by the loud sigh that she emitted. Her voice, which a second ago was casual, changed now to desperately worried.

"Oh Draco, finally. I was beginning to wonder if you were ever coming back." At this she gave his a hard slap to the chest. "Almost two weeks Draco! Two weeks! It's as if you think you have no responsibility at all!"

Draco started laughing as he climbed out of bed. He strutted over to his closet in his green boxers, to search for clothes he hadn't seen for awhile.

"Do I?" he asked.

"Of course you do, you have the responsibility of making me look good. I've been walking around with just Blaise, not that he isn't as good but I'd rather have both-The dark grey one Draco- and I've had no one to copy from in potions- No, Draco, the other one with the lighter cuffs. The Quidditch team was about to change games with Hufflepuff, just so that they wouldn't have to play Gryffindor until February. But now that they have their Seeker back I'm sure they'll reconsider." Pansy took a deep breath and stood to straighten collar of a set of robe's Draco was trying.

"Before they considered just throwing anyone in to replace you, and just play extra dirty. So even if Potter caught the Snitch, Gryffindor wouldn't have enough- Draco did you just smile? You never just smile. Why? Why are you smiling?" Pansy gave him an ultra suspicious glare, her eyes critically inspecting his features as if to make sure it wasn't someone in disguise.

Draco was smiling, he couldn't help it after the way she mentioned Potter so casually, with threatening context no doubt, but still. He wondered how she would react if she knew that he had been snogging with the enemy just the day before.

"The game is next Saturday." Blaise said suddenly, turning to look at Draco. Draco, who hadn't seen his friend in awhile, found that absence makes the heart grown fonder, as he suddenly wanted to run up and hug the boy. He wouldn't of course, it wasn't proper. At least not in front of Pansy, the girl was an absolute romantic.

"I've missed you." Blaise said quietly.

Pansy smiled brilliantly and took this as her cue to leave, and bolted out the door.

When Draco heard the door close after her, and he was sure she was listening from behind it, he sighed and walked over to the window where Blaise stood.

"I've missed you too." He answered. He knew what Blaise wanted, but he knew what he has to do.

Blaise lean forwards, as if kiss him, but Draco turned his head. Blaise paused before pulling back, looking wounded.

"Draco, please...I don't know what you want from me." he said in the same quite tone he'd used before.

"I just...want to be friends, Blaise."

Draco wanted desperately not to hurt his best friend, the closest person to him before all this shit with his father started. But now he just felt so distant. Distant from how they used to be. And somehow no matter how much he wanted to, he felt as if he wouldn't feel that for a long time yet. He wouldn't try for now, it would just ruin things..Blaise looked confused, and outraged.

"WHAT!"

"Blaise-

"No! Noo. Draco...Why? Don't you want us? I thought..." His voice started to waver.

Draco's gut wrenched, Blaise looked so hurt.

"What did I do, Draco?" he asked, "I swear I'll make it right, just-

"You didn't do...It's not like that. Blaise, I love you, you know that, right?" Draco felt almost like crying. Blaise didn't understand that it wasn't...It wasn't about him. "You know that. I'm just going through some shit with my dad..I need space. Please, don't make this harder for me, Blaise, please." he pleaded.

Blaise turned away to hide his tears. But he nodded. Draco came up behind him, and wrapped his arms around the dark-haired boy's stomach, and rested his chin on Blaise's shoulder.

"You're my best friend, Blaise. I don't want to hurt you." he whispered in to the boy's ear. Blaise merely sighed and nodded. He took Draco's hands from his waist and walked towards the door. He opened it quickly, and Pansy fell to the floor from the other side. He stepped over her and closed the door behind himself. Pansy lay with a frown on her face, and her hand tucked under her chin.

"Don't start." He warned.

Pansy said nothing, she merely stared at him. He knew she was disappointed in him. He turned to look at himself in the mirror across the room. So was he.

'Harry, you had better be worth this.'

Harry wasn't sure how he should tell her this. But he had to talk to someone after what happened with Draco. And who better to listen then Hermione? He, of course, left out the circumstance for which Draco was in the Hospital wing. He told her about the kiss...kisses, and only said that Draco's mother had been very nasty to the Slytherin.

"So let me get this straight. You and Malfoy called some truce. You catch him at an emotional moment and you kiss him? Not once but twice?" she asked as she leaned back in the library chair.

"Well, yeah. That's pretty much how it happened." Harry smiled sheepishly from where he sat on the table.

"...But first you played Qudditch?" She sounded disbelieving.

Harry nodded.

Hermione stared at him for a long moment before accepting this, she clasped her hands across her stomach.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"But what does that mean?"

"What do you mean what does that mean? It means okay." She answered frowning.

"Oh...Right. I just though that was girl code or something."

"You know Harry, if you ever bother to actually listen to what girls were saying it wouldn't be so hard for you to understand in the first place. But you and Ron obviously don't care enough to listen to anyone but yourse-"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry, geez." Hermione rolled her eyes and murmured something about 'exactly my point' or some such nonsense.

He went on.

"Well? What should I do? How should I go about this then?"

"Hmm, well do you like him, as a friend I mean?"

"I don't really know, I mean we haven't "friends" for too long, have we? The Qudditch was fun, and I know a little bit more about him the I did before.."

"Well that's a start. And if you have a chance to snog him again, would you?"

Harry smirked.

"Hell yeah."

"Then that's all you need to know then isn't it? I think you should keep on doing what you're doing, you know, be nice. Be a friend. Or whatever, thats the best advice I can give you considering you won't tell me any details on why he was there in the first place."

Harry absentmindedly flipped through a book that lay beside him.

"Sooo. You don't care that it's Malfoy?" he asked lightly.

Hermione threw her head back and snorted with laughter. It was really quite unattractive.

"Of course I care, he's an arse. But if you like him the I'm certainly not going to be the one to step in the way. But you know Harry, even if you think he is nicer, he is still the same Malfoy, with the same values and ideals that he grew up with...But you seem to know more about his personal life then me so.."

Harry jumped off the table and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks 'Mione."

She smiled and stood up, gathered her books and together they left the library to go to breakfast.

"Just...Perhaps you should hold off on telling Ron."

Blaise didn't show up for breakfast, so there Draco sat with Pansy at the Slytherin table, eating, or pretending to eat, blueberry waffles.

"..And then she's like "You are so low" and I was like "No honey, low is what you're doing in Nott's bed" and she totally turned red, I swear she was about to cry. Guess that will teach her to try to embarrass me in front of the whole class." Pansy paused to take a bite of her pancakes, but Draco wasn't hearing her anyway, he was too busy staring over at a certain unaware Gryffindor.

"Oh, and Snape has been terrifically moody since you've been gone. Last week he actually made Longbottom drink his own Beautifying potion, which was suppose to be white. His was Dark grey. Grey! The fool had to spend two days in the Hospital wing because he grew a hunchback."

Draco turned to Pansy and laughed.

"I didn't see him there."

"Well, he was probably behind a screen, the idiot was hideous when I last saw him, poor dear." She said with a wicked grin.

"Yes, well. No surprise there." He murmered, turning back to the Gryffindor table.

"I think I'm going to go see how Blaise is doing after you shattered his heart like a worthless piece of shit."She said casually while putting some Danish's in to a napkin for the other boy. She gave the blond a peck on the cheek, and then skipped merrily out the door.

Draco raised shortly after. He was followed by Harry, who quickly excused himself while Hermione distracted Ron with a shiny ribbon.

Draco waited against the wall behind the door, it was too heavy to push all the way back.

When Harry stepped a few feet out the door, he looked to the right, then to the left. No one. 'where the fuck did he go?'

"Wanted a word, did we Potter?" Draco asked from behind him.

Harry turned around quickly to see Draco's smug look.

"You really need to stop doing that." Harry said, taking an unsteady breath as he looked at the blonds curled lips. He remembered their taste...

Draco seemed perfectly at ease in the silence, Harry on the other hand felt rather on edge.

"You seem nervous, Harry." Draco commented quietly.

"Maybe I am, a little bit." Harry admitted.

"Why?"

This made Harry smile.

"Our last encounter wasn't exactly..."

Draco grinned.

"You should have seen the rest of the argument. Severus insisted on expelling you for sexual assault against another student, and Pomphrey slapped him upside the head. It was beautiful."

Harry could hear the laughter in the blonds voice, it was nice. But Draco's smile softened as he looked at Harry. Harry suddenly felt very relaxed, as if the other boy radiated some sort of calming effect.

Draco tilted his head, only slightly.

"Did you like it Harry?"

"What?" he asked, slightly surprised.

"Kissing me."

Harry blushed deeply. He almost looked away, when Draco pushed himself away from the wall. He leaned in slowly and kissed Harry. One of his hands grabbed a hold of Harry's collar and pulled him closer. Harry eye's fell heavily as he kissed Draco back, his own hand placing itself on the base of Draco's neck. Draco breathed in Harry's scent, it reminded him of pumpkin pie. He'd have to remember to go to the kitchens later.

Draco suddenly pulled away and leaned against the wall, leaving Harry looking rather surprised. But he understood when at that moment a group of third years came streaming in to the hall from breakfast. When they all disappeared around the corner Draco straightened and smirked at Harry, who's bottom lip shone with Draco's saliva.

End of Chapter Eight.


	9. Chapter nine: Game week

Chapter Nine: Game Week

(Note: I don't own the characters. And the game was moved to three weeks after Draco got released from the hospital wing, for no reason really...Oh, and another thing, I realise in the 6th book it mentions that Blaise is black, but I started writing this before the book was released and got it in my head that he's italian, I mean Zabini, come on. Just think; tan skin, light/medium brown hair, honey eyes drools)

WARNING! Do not read this if you are homophobic, or sensitive to sexual content. Please!

The Game had been moved back to the Friday of that week, giving Draco plenty of time to prepare for it.

Draco and Harry began meeting between classes over the two week period Draco had been out of the hospital wing. Snogging in darkened corridors, and brushing against each other in classes...Well, the classes Draco was actually going to. Potions, Charms and Magical Care. He wasn't actually suppose to be attending classes for another week (Poppy's suggestion to the Headmaster). Snape had actually refused him entry to his class the first couple of times, instead allowing the boy to hang out in his office. Perhaps he thought he was protecting Draco from the world, somehow. Either way Draco found it idiotic.

Harry swore that Snape pushed him, one time as he passed by.

Monday, 9th...Dec.

"And I swear I saw him stick his foot out when i went to get something from the back. He's trying to kill me, i know it."

"Oh please Harry, he's a grown adult."

Harry snorted, and Draco pretended not to hear, as he and Harry settled at a table in the depths of the school library.

"The game is at 10 am, Friday." Harry said.

"I thought it was for four?"

"It's going to rain though, so we're going to have to try to beat it"

"Great, I don't even get out of bed till nine."

Harry sat back in his chair and watched as the boy opened a few scrolls. Draco didn't have much work, he had copied assignment outlines from Harry earlier because Snape had snapped his own quill in two, to keep him from it. Harry mentioned it to Hermione at lunch, saying that Draco was weird for wanting to do homework that wasn't required of him. She had only said that _maybe_ he didn't want to fall behind, and he would do good to follow Malfoy's example. She twitched after realizing what she had said. Harry thought that _maybe_ she and Draco were made of the same weirdness...

Draco smirked down at his scroll.

"I learned this crap before first year." He muttered, and began to scribble down a few paragraphs about cursed daggers. He glanced up to see Harry still staring at him from across the table.

"What?"

Harry frowned. "This is weird."

Draco lost interest and went back to work, muttering dully "Is it?"

"You don't even know what I'm talking about." Harry said, sounding put off.

"Potter, perhaps if you told me, then I would have a better understanding to your babbling. In my experience, when a person randomly brings something up they usually tell the person what it is they are talking about, so as not to waste that persons time or breath with guessing game-" He cut off his lecture when he looked up to see Potter mockingly mouthing back his words. He stopped right off, and smiled sheepishly at Draco's frown.

"It's strange studying with you, I meant."

'We don't have to study."

"No?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows. Draco slowly stood up and walked around the table to stand in front of Harry. His hands grabbed the arms of Harry's chair and turned it towards him. He leaned in close to Harry and whispered. "Not at all."

Harry liked how forward Draco was, it excited him, the tugs on his robes, and the gentle bites on his lips. Draco's closeness was new, and he wanted to explore it. They hadn't gone far, but Harry was thrilled enough to be kissing the blond.

Draco lips hovered over his neck, ghosting his breath. His lips brushed over Harry's skin, just enough to cause Harry to quiver. Draco slipped his right knee between Harry's legs, and pulled the boy's chin up to kiss him.

He couldn't he help but think Harry was a bit small for his age, not by much, but enough to make one wonder if he hadn't been well taken care of in his growing years. It wasn't the time for questions, and it certainly wasn't as interesting as the feel of the boy under him, he thought, running his hand over the boy's chest. Draco's other knee slipped between Harry's right knee and the arm of the chair, then he moved his other knee between the boy's left thigh and the other arm so that he was saddling Harry. Harry could feel his heat beating in his chest.

Draco's kiss was slow and through, Harry felt his own hands travelling up Draco's sides. His eyes had closed automatically. Draco pressed closer to him, running his tongue under Harry's, Harry couldn't help the signals running through his body. Draco's hand slipped between them. Harry's eyes opened in surprise, Draco's were open and watching him. His hand was rubbing between Harry's legs. Draco kept his other hand behind Harry's neck to keep him from breaking the kiss. When he felt Harry harden he continued. Harry didn't look as if he had ever felt this before, Draco thought, virgin. But he didn't push away, and that's all Draco cared about. The raven haired boy's eyes fluttered shut, his teeth pressed down softly on Draco's bottom lip, only for half a second. Draco reached down with his other hand as well, to unbutton Harry's pants.

A loud crash suddenly sounded behind a shelf near them, in the direction the front of the library.

"Pansy, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Oh shit." Draco muttered. He slipped off the chair, pulling Harry up with him. He looked around quickly, then led him behind a shelf towards the back.

"What's-" Harry started, but he was shushed by Draco, who went back to the desk that they had been occupying, covering Harry's assignments with his books. Harry frowned.

"...Shush me will you?"

Draco turned to face him and put his finger to his mouth.

Blaise rounded the corner of the shelf.

"Pansy, it has to be back here, just let me grab it and we'll go."

"But..But rats! I'm afraid of rats!"

"There aren't any." he snapped.

"Yes, there are, Millicent saw one last week" She said weakly, appearing as well, tugging on Blaise's sleeve.

"Since when are you afraid of anything..." Blaise spotted Draco at the table.

"oh..."

Pansy looked defeated.

"Hi." Draco greeted lamely.

The dark haired boy looked away. Uncomfortable, Draco thought. But then he looked more closely at Blaise, who looked to the floor. The emotion that passed his face was indescribable. Blaise looked paled suddenly, he didn't seem capable of moving, or speaking for that matter.

"I..." His voice shook, his face became flushed and he quickly turned and disappeared.

Draco's jaw dropped. Blaise didn't act like that. Something was wrong.

"Pans!" he snapped.

"He..I..I don't..." Pansy looked back and forth between Draco and the place Blaise had been standing, before racing after the dark haired one.

"What was that?" Harry asked from behind him.

"I don't know." he answered, turning to look at Harry. "Are you sure he didn't see you?"

"He didn't even look in my direction. She did though."

Draco lay awake that night, worry had silently attacked him all day. Ruining his time with Potter. What weren't they telling him? Never in his life had he seen Blaise act like that, and to him! He wanted to go see Blaise, to ask him what was wrong...But he was probably in Pansy's room tonight, he went there whenever Draco had pissed him off in the past, he would ask her tomorrow what was wrong. No matter how much Blaise missed him, he wouldn't act...So out of character over it. He wouldn't have left without a word...

Draco felt waves of guilt wash over him. Maybe it _was_ him..If it was...Draco turned over and pulled his arm over his eyes.

They had been together a few months more then a year when Draco's father sent Blaise home near the middle of June. Draco's voice had been shaking when he had told his boyfriend that he wouldn't be allowed to go with him to his house that summer as was custom, his father wanted him home.

The other side of his bed was painfully empty. He could picture Blaise beside him easily. Draco grinned at the thoughts that came to mind. He brought his arm down beside him. It had been too long since Blaise had kissed him last, he wished he had let the other boy kiss him the last time he was here. At least then he would have that.

(1 am)

Blaise stumbled in to his dorm room, drunk as a sailor. Pansy laughed as she closed the door behind him, and swaggered her way to her own room as well. Depressed as he was, Pans thought it would be a good idea to get him drunk off his arse with her fathers firewhisky, in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. They had played Truth or Dare, god knows why, they hadn't played that since they were twelve. She dared him to lick McGonagall's desk, because she knew the story behind that...She laughed her ass off when he did it, until he got her back by daring her to kiss the half giant while he was passed out. They had to break the lock to get in that Hagrid's cabin, and silence that mutt before it spotted them. Hagrid was dead asleep in a chair, bottles of firewhisky lay at his feet. Pans glared daggers at Blaise and ran her index over her throat in silent threat, and Blaise choked on his laughter. See, that's the thing about Slytherins, they can't refuse a dare. Slytherin pride prevented them from it. She gagged violently afterwards.

They still found it funny that they weren't caught. They weren't even being especially careful. Pansy even threw up in the Gryffindor ...point collecting thingy, before heading back to their common room. They tossed stink bombs at the younger Slytherins in the common room. The bombs were enchanted to absorb in the victim's pores so that the smell would linger as long as possible. They purposely threw one at Goyle because they knew he had a date the next day with Millicent.

All in all it was a pretty fun night, she made him forget everything...Well, everything but that Draco wasn't with them. He was usually the one desecrating the Gryffindor Point collecting thingy. He would have loved to see the desk dare, Blaise thought, laughing silently as he caught himself on Crabbe's bedpost to keep from falling, he tried not to spill from the half empty bottle he still held. He fell through the curtains of his own bed, and landed on his side. He pulled himself further on to the mattress by clawing at the sheets. He kicked off his shoes and lay over the covers.

Pansy's dare was tasteless if you ask him, but amusing in it's own way.

He remembered last year in October, when he dragged Draco in to the Transfiguration class in the middle of the night. They had to smother their laughter as they crept in to the room...

(FLASHBACK! Don't you love those?)

There were no curtains cover the windows, but the moon was bright enough to see everything.

"Blaise...You arse, why did you put this idea in my head. I swear, Flich better not catch a look at my milky white ass, or I'm going to offer him up yours." he teased. Blaise merely pulled him close and grinned.

"Only if you watch." he whispered in Draco's ear. He could feel Draco shivering, he knew he was nervous about being caught, he held the boy tighter against himself. His father had been getting quite strict on Draco apparently, he had noticed the bruises on the boy's pale skin. He's always been cruel to Draco, he wouldn't talk about it to anyone but Blaise. Draco's hand rested on the back of his neck.

They would be more then screwed if McGonagall caught them .

Blaise brushed his hand over Draco's cheek, and kissed him to keep him from changing his mind. Draco laughed quietly against his lips, he pulled back a bit.

"He would probably make you pleasure his cat."

Blaise slapped him lightly on the cheek.

"Shut up." he kissed the blond again. Nothing could describe the thrill that came with the acknowledgement of why they were here. He parted Draco's lips with his tongue, kissing him slowly, wanting to be the only thing Draco was thinking of. Draco's hands flexed against his back.

Blaise pulled away and backed the boy against McGonagall's desk.

"Don't tease me Blaise." Draco's voice was hushed.

"I don't plan to." Blaise answered, lowering his mouth to Draco's. They couldn't exactly take their time, they knew. Filch made a round every half hour or so. Blaise tugged open Draco's robes to reveal a white T-shirt and boxers. Blaise's mouth kissed his neck, Draco tilted his head to the side, allowing the boy the room to do as he pleased. He moaned when Blaise moved his sweet kisses above Draco's collarbone. The brunette was disappointed that he wouldn't have time to kiss Draco as throughly as he would have liked, but he knew where to kiss when they were rushed.

Draco's hands worked on Blaise's robes while Blaise sucked on his flesh, he used to lecture Blaise about bruising his skin. But Blaise was excellent at masking charms, and Draco wasn't one to argue with sexy boys with no clothes on. It was an often occurrence.

Draco finally released Blaise's robes, and peeked in to see the boy only wore green pajama pants and lean muscles. Blaise pulled up Draco's shirt and continued his kissing down his chest, until he go to Draco's nipple. He looked up with a smirk, then bit down gently. Draco jumped slightly, gasping. Blaise pulled back and laughed at his reaction.

"Shh!" The blond hissed, pulling his boy up straight, his breathing was heavier.

"How shall we do this then?"

"Get on the desk." Draco demanded.

Blaise sat on it and slide backwards, Draco followed up and pushed him flat on the desk's surface.

"Want to be on top then?" Blaise asked, looking at the length of Draco's body, who held himself over the dark haired boy. Draco's eyes wandered over the tan skin revealed by Blaise's parted robes, he licked Blaise's lips.

"No, you make me come faster, I want you to fuck me." Draco's hand ran firmly over Blaise's pants, making him quiver a little. Draco's mouth pressed down on his neck, licking and sucking his way down his body, across his chest, skimming his teeth over Blaise's nipples. Draco slid farther down the desk, and pulled off Blaise's pants and dropping them over the edge. He licked his hand and took Blaise's penis in to his hand, his thumb ran firmly around the base already partially harden. Blaise's breath hitched.

Draco pressed his thumb under the base again, then stroked it upwards, wrapping his hand around it and began sliding it up and down. Blaise pulled his elbows up behind himself so that he could watch. Draco lowered his body over Blaise's legs and licked. Blaise's pupils grew, too dark for Draco to see, but Blaise's eyelids lowering, he could see. Blaise's lips parted as Draco's mouth slid over his length. Draco's pale hand reached up and pushed his shoulder gently for him to lay back down. He did, looking up at the ceiling, he could feel lips gliding back and forth. He tried not to moan, Draco liked it when he moaned, and it only made the blond more arrogant. But it felt good, he could feel the friction building, Draco's tongue...He bit his bottom lip, his hands curling at his sides. He knew Draco wouldn't stop until he gave in and did it, moaned. And he didn't want him to stop. He clamped a hand over his mouth, his breathing was labored. He dropped his hand to his side again.

"Draco...I thought you wanted...to. oh god..." he clutched the edges of the desk. "I'm going to be done before.." he gasped. "F-fuck.."

Draco pulled away, but his hand continued. He pulled himself to lay next to Blaise.

"Come on, Blaise." Draco liked to torture him this way. He loosened his grip on Blaise and continued lightly, making Blaise whimper. Draco's eyes flickered, he brushed his lips softly against the darker boy's cheek. His hand tightened on him suddenly, surprising a low moan out of the boy. Draco smirked and kissed him on the mouth. He hopped off the table and quickly pulled Blaise off as well.

Blaise didn't bother removing the robes hanging off both of their shoulders, he grabbed Draco and bent him over the desk. He pushed Draco's robes and shirt up to his shoulders. His right foot kicked Draco's feet apart, and he slid the blond's silk boxers down and positioned his hips against himself. He pushed in to Draco quickly, with Draco's own saliva to lubricate him. He went in as deep as he could, feeling Draco close tightly around him. He started sliding back and forth at a steady pace. His hand pressed firmly against Draco's back, as if the boy would struggle. Draco buried his face in his arms, moaning softly.

"faster." Draco whispered so quietly he thought Blaise might not have heard him, but was quickly corrected. He bit down in his clothed arm, but he couldn't stop a moan from passing his lips.

"Shhh.." Blaise whispered softly, but then thrust in to him harder. Draco's mouth opened in a silent gasp. Blaise closed his eyes as he rocked back and forth on the heels. Draco had said one day he was going to rock too far back and fall on his arse. His brow creased. His pace was fast, but steady, making the other boy loll his head in his arms. He could hear Draco's soft whispers to him. Blaise's hands gripped Draco's hips and he thrust in to him deeper, faster. He thought he heard Draco whisper his name, but it was too quiet to tell. Draco's hand weaved its way in to his blond locks, tugging it to quiet himself.

Blaise's fingertips ran over Draco's hipbones, his head dropped as Draco tightened around him. He had enough control to keep going. Draco reached back for one of Blaise's hands, which Blaise allowed to be pinned on the desk along side of the blond, while his other hand slipped underneath the blond, stroking between his legs. Draco used his free hand to brace himself against the thrusts. Draco came in Blaise's hand.

Blaise couldn't hold back anymore, he came inside of Draco a few seconds later, his fingers curling under Draco's. His moans were soft, Draco always did love the way Blaise came. Alluringly, he would say. Blaise merely blushed and snorted at the comment.

Blaise let himself slide slowly out of the silvery boy beneath him. Draco lazily pushed himself off the desk, he turned and gave Blaise a sexy After-sex grin. Blaise smirked and held up his sticky hand.

"Shall we leave McGonagall a Thank you for lending us her desk?" he asked, smearing semen across the surface of the desk in a thin layer. Draco's eye widened. Blaise wiped his hand on his robe and grabbed his pj pants from the ground. He strode up to Draco and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Are you just going to stand there?" he lowered his head to lay on Draco's shoulder, his arm draped itself around Draco, who's robes remained unclosed, his boxers at their feet.

"Tell me you love me Draco." Blaise whispered in his ear.

"I love you Blaise." he meant it. He pulled back and laughed. "I fucking love you Blaise Zabini."

The jiggle of keys from the hall alerted them, Flich was making the second round of the night.

END OF FLASHBACK!

Blaise pressed the bottle to his mouth and took a swig of the vile liquid.

"And now...I have only you, sweet prince." He said to the bottle. No father...no lover...

December 13th, Friday!

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together at the Gryffindor table the night before the game. Practice had run alittle late so there weren't many others still there.

"Ron, you're going to sleep horribly if you keep eating like that. And you have to face Slytherin tomorrow!" Herm scowled.

"Nonsense. Besides, I could beat them in my sleep."

"That's not how you felt last year." She muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Mione turned and jabbed Harry in the ribs.

"What!" Harry jumped, taking his gaze from the Slytherin table. Ron gave him a funny look.

"Are you going home for Christmas this year?" She asked.

"Yes, I think so..I haven't seen my room yet. Sirius said it was a surprise. I just hope hasn't been filled with dog decorations and all. Seems like that's all he's been buying, I went shopping with him over the summer. He bought a flee collar, and a stuffed cat lamp! That better not be for my room, or I swear to god.."

Hermione grimaced.

"Mom's going to be disappointed you aren't coming home with me. But she already knew you probably wouldn't, now that Sirius is taking you...Not taking, I didn't mean taking, I mean now that you have a home now...That isn't..." Ron trailed off

"Similar to Hell?" Harry supplied. Ron laughed.

"Yeah, along those lines...'Course she'll probably insist that you three come over for Christmas dinner anyway. Mione is."

"Three?" Harry asked.

"You, Sirius and Remus."

"Oh...Right..Think he'll be living with us?"

Ron shrugged. "Why don't you ask him, he's at the teachers table."

Harry turned around and saw that he was indeed. Sitting between Remus and Severus, glaring at the latter. Snape didn't look to thrilled either. Remus on the other hand looked quite content at having someone in between himself and the Slytherin.

"Maybe later." Harry muttered.

"Are you going to miss them Harry, at all?" Ron asked quietly, referring of course to the Dursley's.

"No. They don't deserve to be missed." Harry responded coldly. "No one will miss them."

Something in Harry's voice made Ron shudder.

"What do you-"

"Look!" Hermione interrupted, shoving this mornings paper in Ron's face.

"Death eater Meeting raided, eleven arrests have been made." He read on. "The ministry of magic issued eleven warrants of arrest, having evidence of these men's involvement with the death eater movement. A.Blentchey, G.Boot, R.Bustrode, R.Crabbe, H.Higgs, T.MacMillan, A.Montague, M.Montague, G.Nott, L.Warrington and S.Zabini, were placed under arrest as of Monday, December 9th."

"Ernie MacMillan's father?" Harry exclaimed."I can't believe that, remember he was one of those that accused me of having to do with Voldie, and his family was in the loop the whole time!"

"Ernies dad's name is Mitchell, I bet it was his uncle, his name starts with T.." Herm commented.

"Zabini, that's Blaise's last name..."

"Blaise? That dark haired boy that Malfoy hangs out with?" Ron continued without an answer. "Good, maybe Malfoy and his lot are next."

Harry said nothing. He wondered if Draco knew yet. Maybe that was why Zabini has acted strangely in the library earlier that week. The very day his father had been arrested.

Draco was being pushed in to the surrounding pillows, someone's hand was over his mouth. He wanted to sit up, it was getting harder to breath, but when he tried the person pushed him back down. He tried not to panic, but he couldn't breath. He felt only the person's hot breath against his skin, over his neck. He gasped in, but his lungs only filled with the air he had released just a moment ago.

He began to cough, he couldn't speak. 'please' he thought to the person above him. A male laughed, and spoke back to him through Draco's mind. "You used to like this Draco...with that little Death eater. Are you saying I don't do it as well?" Lucius whispered to him. The hand pressed down on his throat.

Draco screamed silently.

He pushed himself upwards.

Draco blinked and looked around for his father, but he wasn't there. 'Fucking nightmares'

He looked over at the clock. It was 9:30 am. He sighed and lay back.

He wished he could crawl in to Blaise's bed, like old times.

15 minutes later:

Draco pulled on his Quidditch uniform, which felt heavier then he remembered, he thought, straightening the collar. Out of habit he ran his fingers in the folds of his cuffs for any notes. Blaise used to write him little jokes, or notes pointing out something he noticed about one of the other players, he would tuck them in to anything that could be substituted as a pocket. To entertain him while waiting for Potter to spot the snitch.

Today..He didn't expect Blaise to leave him anything.

Draco strode out of the locker room, and saw Harry standing against the wall, looking out. He was watching the field, and the students making their way to the stands. Draco felt a surge of excitement, he loved game days. Most of the players were flying low on the ground, waiting for the stands to fill.

"Feeling lucky?" he asked.

Harry jumped, and looked over at the blond.

"I guess...I'm always nervous, with everyone watching."

Draco laughed.

"That's the best part." he stepped on to his broom and floated off.

Draco landed himself next to Blaise and the rest of his team in the middle of the pitch. Blaise barely glanced his way, Draco stepped closer so that their arms touched. Blaise's eyes were downcast.

"ALRIGHT, LAND, DOWN NOW!" Madam Hooch screamed at the players who were still in the air.. When they all landed, she made the team captains shake hands and she started the game. When Draco turned his broom he felt Blaise's hand brush his sleeve.

Draco rose high over the level of the other players, so did Harry.

"Slytherin starts out with the Quaffle, making their way speedily over to the rings. Bell intercepts..." The voice of boomed over the loud speaker. Draco couldn't place the voice.

Fog surrounded the field from top to bottom. He doubted that the crowd could even see him at the height he sat. Harry was only a few yards away.

Draco felt his right cuff, and found a tiny piece of paper. He knew Blaise had slipped it in when they brushed, he would have made an excellent pick-pocket had he been born with anything other then a silver spoon in his mouth. Draco unfolded it and read the words. His heart fluttered, but even so the knot in his stomach tightened. He held the note to his chest and tried to feel Blaise's words. _I love you, even if you don't love me back._

"Zabini scores, ten points for Slytherin. Oh, and Bell takes a bludger to the face. Soo soon in the game, and already one filthy Gryffindor-ow! I was just kidding!"

Now Draco knew who it was, . He laughed, the boy had probably been swatted in the back of the head by McGonagall.

"That was rude." Harry's voice startled him.

"Fuck" Draco clutched the handle of his broom a little tighter, and he tucked the note in to his sleeve.

"...But true." he answered.

Harry glared.

"If any house is filthy, it's Slytherin!"

Draco just smirked in response. Harry hated not knowing what the boy was smirking about, maybe if he actually come back with something clever that smirk would have been earned...

"Just shut up!" Harry snapped. Draco raised a perfectly shaped brow and turned his eyes back to the game.

Weasley nearly fell from his broom while turning circles around his post. Luckily for him Gryffindor had the Quaffle at the other end.

"Oh...now that may be thought of as a penalty, but really, if the Gryffindor players can't even stay on their brooms to begin with then why should Slytherin be punished?" The announcer said when chaser Demalza Robins was unseated from her broom by beater Warrington, and then hit again by a bludger while trying to pull herself back on to her broom. She fell ten feet, but unfortunately, Draco thought, wasn't that hurt.

Harry made a sound of outrage.

"She wasn't looking." he cried.

"Well that is the point isn't it, she wasn't looking. That's her fault."

"He slammed in to her!"

"Honest mistake."

"Bullshit."

"Then why hasn't Hooch called it?" Draco asked sneering triumphantly.

"She...she didn't catch it."

"Oh but I think she did, look, she's dismissed it already. Her big owly eyes catch everything, Potter. Just admit it, your team can't take the heat."

Harry flushed with anger and swung himself around to face Draco. He leaned forwards and said

"My team can take anything your slimly team can throw at them Malfoy, don't you ever forget that."

Draco smiled predatorily.

"Back to formalities are we?" his voice so velvety that Harry's anger was lost.

"But we'll see about that, Harry. We will test that theory." Harry could hear the challenge that not even the calmness in his voice could hide.

They sat in silence, considering the others ability against their own.

Harry's eyes shifted.

"As lovely as it is to sit here and look at your pretty face, I have a snitch to catch." He swished past Draco and dove deep. Draco was on his tail.

"Oh, what, can't do both then? So much for your rep." The wind ate his words.

They were hurling towards the ground so quickly they had to hold their breath. Draco saw the gold. He pulled out of the dive just in time, with Harry right beside him. The toes of his boots nicked the ground, they were too low.

The Snitch did a 180.

Draco swore to himself and turned back, following it closely, Harry was had his arm stretched in front of him, inches from the snitch, but Draco just as close. The snitch suddenly dropped under then, half an inch from the ground, and between them. It was impossible to reach for it now, because the other was blocking each from reaching, and there was too much of a risk of their brooms closing the gap on their hands.

With their hands ready, they parted slightly, still moving at a dangerous speed, across the field.

"Come on, come on" Harry whispered to the snitch.

"Come on you little fucker..." Draco hissed.

The snitch slowed its pace dramatically, causing both boys to jolt. They paused above the golden ball and watched it. It simply floated there.

They were both thinking the same thing, wondering if they should just swoop down and hope for the best. Both gripped their broom handles and had just pull away from the other when the snitch shot directly upwards, right between them. Draco and Harry both threw their hand forwards to catch it.

Harry felt the hard gold slam in to his palm, and the skin of Draco's hand pressed against his. It had been caught between their palms. Unfortunately the gap between them had stretched to about five feet, and Harry had leaned too far out to reach it. And since their hands connected Harry's weight pulled them both through the gap. Draco landed akwardly on Harry. He growled, and pulled himself on to his knees.

"Fucker." Draco swore, looking down at their hands, which were caging the winged ball.

Harry sat up, clutching his stomach because Draco's knee had slammed in to him when they landed.

"Oh...crap." he commented, looking down at their hands. "How..well...could be worse."

He half-smiled. Draco looked like he wanted to murder him. But then suddenly grinned back.

"Well this is easily solved."

Harry waited but Draco said nothing more.

"..um, how?"

Draco pushed him backwards.

"ah!"

Draco pushed their connected hand down on the ground next to Harry's head.

"I will make this easy for you Harry." He smirked above the Gryffindor.

"What do you mean?"

Draco snaked his hand over Harry's free hand, and clutched his wrist.

"I will make this a win-win-" he trapped Harry's wrist underneath their joined hands. "-win situation for you, Harry."

The pale boy lowered his mouth to Harry's, pressing his body to him. His own free hand snaked over Harry's stomach. Though intrigued, Harry pulled back.

"What are you doing, we're being watched by the whole school!"

"Potter, they can't see a thing." His hand weaved underneath Harry's robes. Harry tired to tug his hands loose, but Draco pressed down harder. The brunette grimaced at the pressure on his wrist. Draco ran his lips over the boys neck. Harry sucked in air.

"This is how we're going to solve who wins?"

"Yes."

"..I don't understand." he said, getting uneasy when Draco's hand brushed his belt.

"It depends on if you will go through with this." Draco smirked against his neck. "If you do, you win, and you'll have proved your little theory on...what was it, that you can handle the _heat?"_

"I didn't mea-"

"And, who wouldn't want to loose their virginity on the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch?" Draco slipped his leg between Harry's, pressing his thigh against the boys groin. Draco kissed him again, but pulled away a little, so that Harry had to lift his head off the ground..

He wasn't sure what he wanted. Draco was soo ..He didn't know, but he wasn't sure that if he refused him that Draco would want him again. Draco's hand unbuckled his belt, and touched the skin his thigh with his fingertips.

It started to rain, though that wouldn't stop anything. The raindrops were heavy, Harry's eyes closed as they landed on his eyelids, and his cheeks. Draco's lips moved over the them, he was the only thing shielding Harry from the wetness. Though his own back was being coated with the water.

Draco felt so hot compared to the cold around them, water gushed around Harry's body. His hands pulled the Slytherin closer to warm him. Draco ran his tongue along the inside of Harry's cheek this time. His blond locks, soaked with the rain, hung forward and dripped on to Harry's cheeks.Draco's hand slipped over his bare stomach, then under him to glide up his back. His warm mouth moved to Harry's neck. Neither of them noticed when Harry's free hand was released.

Harry's hand moved over Draco's clothed back, he could feel Draco's body heat through the wet robes. He felt heat deep in his stomach gathering. He moaned at the touch of Draco's tongue to his skin.

Draco hurriedly tugged open the top buttons of Harry's robes, licking the revealed skin. He didn't seem to be able to open them as fast as he wanted to, Harry though he heard one break off. Harry was starting to squirm under him. He finally just ripped the robes open, he sucked the flesh of Harry's chest, right down the middle. His kisses made their way down to Harry's smooth navel. He ran his fingers firmly over the boy's hips, and then under the line of his belt. Without Draco to cover him, the rain poured over his chest and slowly glided down to Draco's fingers. Harry was panting.

Draco couldn't go any lower without bending one of their wrists uncomfortably, so instead he just tugged down Harry's pants, and kneeled between them. This was when Harry's nerves got the best of him, he wasn't so sure. It was too fast. And muddy water was climbing up his spine.

"Draco..I...I don't know if I can do this."

"Of course you can." Draco said, kissing Harry's lips again.

"Draco...What if Blaise is watching." He said between kisses.

Draco stopped. He pulled back slowly.

"He's not." His tone wasn't altogether pleasant.

Harry gulped. Draco's hand closed around the snitch, and Harry released it willingly. The blond stood up and pulled his clothes in order. He snatched up his broom and mounted it.

"You know, Potter, if you didn't want to fuck me then perhaps you should have stayed in the air."

Draco sped up and disappeared through the smog.

"Looks as if Draco Malfoy has caught the Snitch. Slytherin wins!"

Harry sighed deeply, and let his head fall back in to a puddle of mud.

"I just don't want to fuck you with mud up my arse." he said to the air.


	10. Chapter ten: The celebration

Hey peeps, sorry for the delay, felt a little dishearted. The whopping 2 reviews from last chapter was slightly lifting, hehe. But anywho, I'd thought I had done a good job on that chapter? I think I will take a long break from this story. Tell me what you think anyway, maybe it will inspire me.

**Chapter ten: The celebration**

Pansy slouched her cranberry vodka over the rim of her glass, throwing her head back in a laugh. She was surrounded by Slytherins and Ravenclaws in the Slytherins common room. The chairs and sofas had been pushed to the sides to make room for a dance area, the curtains were drawn and the windows blacked out to keep out the light of the still risen sun.

Draco was across the room, doing shots with Miles Bletchley, and Blaise was attached to a funnel in the middle of their make-shift dance floor.

"Blaise, baby, you rocked today!" Malcolm Baddock stated loudly over the music. Everyone in the room let out a cheer.

"And who can forget Malfoy's amazing catch, too bad we didn't get to see it." Commented a seventh year Ravenclaw, Eddie Carmichael. He continued lowly, so that only Draco, who was standing just behind him, could hear his sneer. "What with it being to only time he actually beat Potter, makes one wonder."

Draco, not being one to back down from provocation, set down his shot glass and turned to Eddie.

"Makes one wonder what, Carmichael?" Draco asked, his question full of venom.

Eddie turned, not at all surprised and smirked at the Draco, who was a few inches shorter.

"Makes one wonder how you really got that snitch, Malfoy, it can't have been out of pure talent, as he's beat you soo many times before. Surely talent would have shown itself beforehand?"

"It's too bad that you'll be left to wonder, as you said, you didn't see it."

Eddie grinned a catty smile. "When I said _we_ didn't get to see it, I did said _we_, not I." He said, brushing by. Draco watched him until he disappeared through the crowd. That boy made him nervous in his...weirdness...He turned his eyes to the dance floor, where he saw Pans and Blaise dancing together. He admired their ability to dance like that, the only dancing he could do was ballroom, which only came in hand when he was at something formal. Blaise dipped pans back, just enough to reveal what she wanted to tease the other boys, before pulling her up against himself again. He guided her hips to the sway of the music, stealing the fascinated gazes of many.

"I swear if he weren't a pouf, they'd be fucking out there right now." Crabbe joked from beside Draco.

Blaise was hot as her dance partner, no doubt, but girls had never held much interest to Blaise. Once when they were thirteen, he'd kissed a girl, but only because she'd taken him by surprise. He hadn't like it then, and somehow Draco doubted that Blaise would try that again. He tended to steer clear of bad experiences.

"But she's a fag hag, if he wasn't gay, she wouldn't touch him." Crabbe continued.

" 'course she would, she likes the lookers." Draco murmured, smirking, Crabbe laughed.

"Better watch it though, Draco. That Carmicheal's had his eye on our sweet Blaise for awhile now." Goyle said, walking up to his friends.

"Since fourth year, I think. For us anyway, I guess fifth for him." Crabbe responded, shoving some cauldron cakes in to the gaping hole he called a mouth. Draco inched away from the falling crumbs.

"He likes Blaise?!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't before that. Only reason I noticed his mooning is cuz every time I talked to the fellow, he'd ask about you. First I thought it was you he was hot for, but then I saw the way he looked at Blaise. Not innocent, that one. I expect he'll sweep in any given minute."

Draco had been staring at Carmicheal as Crabbe chattered on. His jealousy always flared up when it came to Blaise and his looks. Draco always became somewhat possessive when he saw another boy flirting with his boyfriend, even knowing that Blaise was loyal. Though now that Blaise was free to do as he pleased, Draco couldn't stop feeling the threat of Carmicheals intentions. He would have to keep an eye on the boy from now on.

"Crabbe, Goyle. I'm going to need a favor." he started, narrowing his eyes at the light haired Ravenclaw.

"Tonight?" Crabbe asked wearily, both knowing Malfoy too well.

"No, no, you can start tomorrow." the blond said graciously, and pouring a round of shots. "Tonight we'll drink ourselves blind, boys."

* * *

"Draco?" 

Draco raised his head from the carpet, from his position on the floor.

"Uh?"

"What are you doing?"

"...nothing."

Harry looked up and down the hallway near Draco's room for other Slytherins.

"So, you normally just lay down in the hall?"

"Yep." Draco had been crawling to his room, he realized, and must have passed out along the way. Well...he'd almost made it.

"What time is it?" he asked, getting to his knees and attempted to stand. Harry grabbed ahold of his arm.

"Just past midnight."

"Whoa, that early?" he laughed, and let Potter take his weight."Well I guess we did start pretty early, didn't we, 'round..." he counted on his fingers. "I don't even know..."

Harry led the boy to his room.

"**Monkey's on crack!**" Draco exclaimed, scaring the hell out of Harry.

"What!" The portrait swung open. "...Thats you password?"

"Best I could come up with."

Harry laughed and steered Draco in to the room. They entered a small common room, equipped with two armchairs, a coffee table and a fireplace, a desk and a few bookshelves. There were two other doors, which Harry assumed led to a bathroom and bedroom. Draco broke away from him and dropped in to an armchair, Harry sat himself in the other. The blond gave him a long puzzled look.

"...oh, yeah." he said aloud, remembering his question. "What are you doing here?"

Harry flushed. "I just..wanted to say sorry for earlier, I was really...nervous I guess."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Er..On the field..."

"The field?"

"When you...When I didn't want to..." Harry trailed off, unable to stop blushing.

Damn, if thats where all Harry's blood was going than Draco wasn't getting laid tonight. That reminded him...

"Hey, where do you get _off_ refusing me today, oh wait, that's right, you _don't_."

"Then I should be glad 'today' was actually yesterday." Harry gave a small smile.

Draco tilted his head and gave Harry a strange look.

"Want some booze?" he asked.

"That was random."

"Yes?"

"Sure."

Draco jumped up, and crouched at the coffee table in front of him. He opened a small cupboard and took a bottle of coppery liquid out. Harry slipped to the floor as well, leaning back against the chair. Draco uncapped the lid and took a swig of the firewhisky, then handed it off to Harry. Harry took three long swallows.

"Holy fuck!"

"What?"

"I'm fucking wasted and even I flinched after a swig."

Harry smirked.

"Did you even answer my question?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Oh, right. Thats a pretty lame excuse."

"Why?"

"Come on, you came to say sorry in the middle of the night?" Draco made his doubt apparent.

Harry took a few more swallows of the whisky.

"Whoa, this stuff is..." Harry felt his head sway.

"I know. Wizards rock."

Harry laughed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Magically enhanced booze, what more could a boy ask for?"

Harry chuckled, raising the bottle to his lips. He offered it back to Draco, but it was refused. Draco was watching him, observing him through, though it didn't appear so, drunk eyes. Harry wasn't sure just what to make of it. Just then, Draco pulled up on his knees and crawled cat like over to him, settling himself beside Harry. Draco lowered his lips to Harry's, his mouth was warm from the alcohol. Harry touched the blonds cheek, which was heated as well.

"You're drunk." Harry muttered when they parted.

"You could be too." Draco laughed, lifting the bottle to Harry. Harry took it, but didn't drink as much as he had previously. Draco dropped back on his elbows, stretching out in before Harry. Draco pulled open his robes, under which he was completely naked. Harry's eyes traveled up the boys body in awe..

"You know Harry.." Draco said, taking the bottle of whisky and pouring it in a stream down his chest, where the liquid pooled over his belly button. "..what the best kind of shots are?" Harry gulped, and without really thinking about it, he crawled over Draco's legs, dipping his tongue in to the strong tasting liquid, and licking the white skin of Draco's stomach as he took the liquid in to his mouth. He licked his alcohol coated lips and looked back up to Draco's eyes. Draco watched with lustfully fascinated eyes.

"And I thought you were all innocent." he whispered in a trance. Harry pulled himself over the blonds body.

"I could be, if thats what you want." he responded. He was quivering inside, trying not to shake. He was so fucking nervous, it wasnt funny. Even through his drunkeness, Draco picked up on this anxiety. He liked it, he wanted it to grow, it excited him.

"Stand up. he demanded quietly.

Harry shakenly complied, keeping his hands akwardly at his sides. Draco's lips twitched, as if to smile, but remained neutral.

"Take off your clothes."

Harry turned red with embarrassment, his hands were shaking so badly as he undid the buttons of his robes. Draco said nothing until he was completely naked, surveying his body slowly from his position on the floor.

"Draco-"

"Shh." Draco stood up, moving to stand so close to Harry that he thought he could feel the dark haired boy's heart beating. Harry's embarassment fled, but his nerves were never more on edge.

Draco wanted to touch him, he wanted to have him, but he resisted for now. He inhaled softly, ghosting his hands down Harry's chest to hover over his hips. The brunette bite his lip.

"Touch me, Draco." he begged.

Draco felt a jolt of panic shoot through his gut. 'touch me, Draco.' echoed the memory of his father's voice. He closed his eyes for a moment to hide the effect of Harry's plead. His hands curled, still in place over Harry's hips. He opened his eyes and stared in to the questioning green eyes before him. He couldn't back out now, he was ready for this. His moment of weakness was quickly covered by the dominant look that passed over his face. His fingers snaked over the back of Harry's neck.

"Lets go to my room."

"N-no...Let's go to the Quidditch pitch."

* * *

Blaise balanced himself on the stone wall and made his way in to the bathroom that the Slytherin's and Ravenclaws shared. He passed a few boys in the shower stalls, and continued to the bath stalls. His vision wasn't so clear, he'd drank more then he'd expected to at the celebration. 

Draco looked so pretty tonight, like an angel in the dark, though Blaise's drunken mind. He'd known today that Draco would beat Potter, who lacked more talent than his popularity afforded him. Blaise's thoughts were interrupted just then when somebody collided with his shoulder. Blaise stumbled forward and nearly tripped, but whoever had bumped in to him had turned and caught him, pulling him straight up. As his eyes began to refocus, he found himself staring in to the light green eyes of Eddie Carmichael.

"What are you doing, Blaise, little late for a bath isn't it?"

Blaise pulled away from the boy's hands, which had still been holding him steady.

"I didn't have time to shower after the game, just got dragged to the celebration straight away."

Eddie noticed a slight difference in the way he worded that, he looked down at Blaise's Quidditch robes, slowly taking in the tattered condition of the dark haired Slytherin.

"I see...Touch your nose." he demanded.

"What?" Blaise questioned.

"Go on, do it."

Blaise lifted his hand and slid his fingers over his cheek to his nose.

"...right, thats not what i mean, but i guess that answers my question either way. You're obviously too drunk to be left alone with a tub of water."

"What, thats ridiculous!" Blaise exclaimed, pulling up the collar of his robes, as he did whenever he felt he was being insulted.

"Is that really the way you want to die, Blaise, in a tub of water and filth?" Eddie asked gently, recognizing the boys stubborn streak coming out.

"Its self cleaning." He stated shortly, and made his drunken way for an empty stall, though they were all empty, Blaise was sure. Blaise disappeared behind the curtain of the stall furthest from the entrance. The tub filled itself, and the house elves had already set out a set of clean robes for him, along with towels and his bath things.

Eddie followed him, reclosing the curtain behind him. Blaise glared at him silently.

He pulled at one of his boots and nearly lost his balance dangerously close to the tub. Eddie watched carefully, getting close enough to catch the boy if he needed to.

"Whats your deal, Eddie. Like to watch boys bathe, do you?" Blaise teased meanly. Eddie smiled calming, annoying the dark haired boy even more.

"Right, whatever."Blaise kicked off his other boot. But his fingers weren't cooperating with the buttons of his robes.

"Need help?"

"I'm quite fine, thanks." Blaise settled for pulling them over his head. His hands paused at the band of his boxers.

"Turn around."

"Why, got something to be ashamed of?" Eddie asked, smirking.

"Maybe, or maybe I don't give peep shows to pervs in bathroom stalls, one or the other."

Eddie shrugged and turned away. Blaise narrowed his eyes at the Ravenclaws back.

"Can I look without you screaming or anything?" Eddie asked when he heard the Slytherin settle in to the water.

"Somehow I doubt any look from you would have me screaming, in fright, or anything else you can think of."

Eddie's gaze remet Blaise again, he went and sat on the bench where the towels lay.

"Maybe not." he whispered. "I hear you and Draco arent so close now adays."

Blaise lay back in the long narrow bath and closed his eyes.

"Is that what you came here to talk about?"

"I think you could do better anyways." Eddies voice was soothing against the tiled walls. Blaise lowered himself under the warm water, and wondered who Eddie considered better than Draco...Probably implying himself. Blaise considered not coming up for air. He opened his eyes, Carmichaels blurred figure stood up and said something, muffled by water. Blaise sat back up and took a slow breath. Eddie was kneeling beside the tub.

"Don't do that." he said quietly.

"Why not?"

Eddie sighed helplessly and looked down.

"What do you really want? "Blaise asked.

Eddie placed his hand gingerly on the ledge of the tub and looked back up at Blaise.

"That depends on what you want..All I want is to help you."

"What are you on about Carmichael?" Sinking slightly lower in to the water again, the cold air against his wet skin was unpleasant. He couldnt believe how much he'd sobered in so little time.

"I realise you're still hung up on Malfoy, god knows what you see in the git. But I'm willing to help you get him back, if thats what you want."

Blaise was at an indecision of whether to get mad or not.

"Why?"

"Because...Because I think love should never be ignored...Not yours at least..." Eddie confessed humbly. Blaise realised now what Eddies motivation was.

"You know, its not very wise to help someone you have a crush on to get their boyfriend back.."

Eddie grinned and looked up. "Yeah, but its better than seeing you sad all the time. It fills my head with too many possibilities."

"If I were you, i'd just have gone for it."

"Thought about it, but you'd have shot me down anyway. 'course, its not as if getting a new boyfriend would change your chances with Draco."

"...What do you mean?" Blaise asked cautiously.

Eddie swore under his breath, as if realizing he'd let something slip.

"What did you mean, Carmichael?" Blaise demanded with more force. Eddie made a reluctant face and looked around uncomfortably.

"You see...Well, Vaisey said he saw him with someone else down on the pitch today when he made a drive for the Quaffle."

"With?" Blaise repeated.

"Kinda.. Heavily."

"He..." he couldn't speak, Eddies words had wounded him. But hurt turned quickly to anger.

"Who was he with?"

"I-"

"Who!"

"I don't know, Vaisey said he didn't see because...because Malfoy was..."

Blaise's anger disintegrated. Tears of frustration burned in his eyes. It was hopeless, Draco had already moved on...

"Go on." he muttered.

"..on top." Eddie finished akwardly.

Blaise laid his face in his arms, which rested on his knees. His eyes shut tightly and he gathered his emotions, holding them in deeper.

"Good news for you then." Blaise whispered."Very well planned too." He said, as if reading Eddie's thoughts. As a Ravenclaw he would have been able to calculate exactly when to let that slip. He was caught. Eddie made a move to get up from his knees. His hand still in place at the ledge, he put his weight on it to stand. But Blaise suddenly grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stay in position. Blaise's face held no sign of sadness as he looked up at the light haired boy. He turned Eddies wrist face up, near his mouth. He traced it with his thumb, perhaps wishing to slice it, thought Eddie. But then Blaise looked up at him, with the strangest look that sent tingles through Eddies stomach.

"Are you a pure blood, Eddie?"

"Y-yes." Eddie answered, surprised by the question. "Would it matter if i wasn't?"

Blaise appeared to consider this question for a moment. "I don't know." he answered. He led Eddies hand in to the water, placing it flat on the floor of the tub, and pulling him closer to hold himself over the water, and his face very close to Blaises. Blaise could feel Eddies breath quicken on his cheek.

"But it certainly doesn't hurt."

* * *

Draco pushed Harry on to a bench in the stands, going back to where to started had been a good idea, the angry memory of Harry's rejection just hours ago fueled his body. The grass was too wet to make him pay in that particular sense, so this would do. He grabbed Harry by the back of the neck and smirked down at the Gryffindor, wondering how many tries it was going to take to taint him entirely. 

"You're scarey when you smile like that" Harry said, with a soft voice. Draco's smirk affirmed itself on his mouth, and his eye's glinted. All at once Harry was taken over by this boy, pressed against him, Harry's back hit against the bench seat behind him and his hands coming quickly to Draco's sides. Savouring the feeling of Draco's body through his robes, and the forceful kissing, he wanted it to last incase the boy pulled away. Draco yanked the half closed robe off Harry's shoulders and pressed him back againsted the bench again. When Draco had him all worked up, he pulled back and stood up. He grabbed Harry by the arm and kneeling him on the bench. Draco remained silent as he placed the boy's hands on the bench in front of them, and pulled open his own robes. He pulled Harry's hair back, and pushed in to him. He was as gentle as he could be with a virgin, what with being a jerk and all, but it probably hurt the boy anyway..._shrugs_ Harry tried not to gasp in pain, even as Draco thrusted in to him again. It didn't really hurt too much, but it was..uncomfortable. That is, until Draco hands began to wander as he thrusted, causing the boy again to feel the strange air of chemicals that seemed to arise whenever Draco stood too close to him. Draco leaned him more forward on his elbows, and thrust harder. It was beginning to feel different, he tried to concentrate on the sensations, and as he did the better it felt. Draco smirked at the back of his mind, he was fucking the boy who lived, it was almost laughable. Seriously, the fucking golden boy. He almost laughed out loud but he didn't think that Harry would feel too confident if he was getting laughed at while getting fucked for the first time. Draco tried to get his mind back in the mindframe his body wanted, it had been awhile since he'd had consensual sex, and his mind couldn't even concentrate on it. He was becoming numb, he could have already came for all he knew. Harry tightened around him and gasped. Job well done he guessed? Back to the dorm.

* * *

Next DAY! 

Pansy clutched her head and moaned. Pain, oh dear god. Damn that oh so luscious booze. Its was like a sexy annoying ex boyfriend that you try to get leave you alone because he is a loser, but the second you are alone with together, his bod is far too irresistible to resist...Stupid boys. she thought snorting to herself, walking to the great hall. Then she spotted just who she had been looking for.

Draco's hand slipped from the handle of the door to the Great Hall when he spotted Pansy storming his way, so he turned and looked brightly at her.

"I was just about to look for-"

She punched him right in the face. He backed up a step, in to the door. His hand covered his cheek, and he looked down on her in shock.

"Draco, you traitorous bastard!" She screeched angrily.

"Wha-"

"Shut up! You shut your dirty Harry-Potter-sucking mouth!"

"Pansy..." She raised her hand, and he shut up.

"Now, I will tell you this once and once only, Draco Malfoy. If Blaise finds out about this, if I have to deal with his crying and mooning over your choice of fuck buddies, if you EVER become public with...with this, and disgrace my poor baby, you will **_PAY_**!" She roared. Draco was terrified and backed up against the wooden door. She smiled and relaxed.

"That's all. How was your day, love?"

"...fine." He squeaked.

"Good, good." She patted him on the head and walked through the second door.

"...Fucking psycho." he muttered, following her in.

* * *

"So...What are we doing again?" Greg asked in an unconsciously dumb way. 

"Spying." Vince replied, watching from around the corner of the hall they occupied. "On Blaise, 'member?"

"Oh, right. Are you sure that's his door?"

"Greg...He's our dormmate. What other door...Fuck, you're dumb."

"I can't help it, my fucking head hurts. I can barely see straight."

"Shh!"

"He's not going to come that way." Greg commented.

"Shut up!"

"Who are we spying on?"

"My god! Are you really that dumb..." Vince exclaimed, whirling to face his idiot friend, but instead came face to face with Zabini. Greg was leaning smuggly against the stone wall.

"No, just curious." Blaise said, having just come back from lunch.

"B-Blaise!" Vince's voice stuttered, flashing his eyes to Greg. "Uh...Just going to play a bit of a prank on pansy. You know, kid stuff, want to join?"

Blaise snorted. "Think I want to die, no thanks."

"Hanging out with anyone new, Blaise? Haven't seen ya in awhile." Greg asked with convincing curiosity.

"Uh, I don't think so..." Blaise's brow creased at the odd behaviors of the pair before him. "Have you two already been to lunch?"

"Lunch? Oooo, we missed that?" Greg whined, having only awoken an hour before. Vince on the otherhand paled at the thought of food.

"Well, I'm going to...do stuff, I'll see you." Blaise waved goodbye and disappeared through the common room entrance. Vince swatted Greg in the stomach.

"Idiot."


End file.
